The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, La Salvación
by Janus366
Summary: <html><head></head>Ha pasado un mes desde que Link regresó de su aventura, ahora se embarca en un nuevo viaje. No sabe que al mismo tiempo, Eric, un hombre de un reino del sur se le unirá en un encuentro del destino.</html>
1. Introducción: Dos héroes, un destino

**Saludos a todos, este es mi primer proyecto de Fanfic y espero que les guste. Ya he trabajado antes en redacción de historias gracias a juegos de rol e incluso gane un concurso escolar de cuentos el año pasado, un día de estos podría subirlo a ver si igual les gusta. Le he puesto esmero al proyecto, siendo Majora's Mask mi juego favorito de Zelda. Pido por favor que comenten y opinen, que me puede servir de mucho para mejorar.**

**Los elementos correspondientes a los videojuegos de la Leyenda de Zelda son de Nintendo y no míos, a excepción de lo que pueda ir creando e inventando de manera original.**

**Le dedico este fanfic al usuario de, Hylian Dan del sitio zeldauniverse. Sus artículos filosóficos sobre la Leyende de Zelda me han inspirado a hacer este fanfic y ver Majoras Mask con otros ojos, lamentablemente, están en inglés, pero el que pueda leerlos y comprenderlos entenderá el tono y temas de mi obra.  
><strong>

**Bueno, suficiente cháchara, les presento la introducción de los dos personajes principales de ls historia. Algunos nombres en la historia corresponderán a los de la versión americana, los cuales son los que me siento más familiarizado muchas veces.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Introducción<span>

_"Dos héroes, un destino"_

Introducción de Link

Había pasado un mes desde que terminó su aventura, cuando por fin había vuelto a su tiempo, creía que por fin podría tener una vida tranquila y disfrutar de los siete años de juventud perdidos en su aventura.

Pensó que a partir de entonces, todo iría bien, volvería a estar con sus amigos y especialmente, Navi, la acompañaría como su hada guardiana el resto de su vida. Pero lamentablemente, Navi no continuaría junto a él.

"¿Por que te vas?" Le decía mientras ella se elevaba por la sala del pedestal del tiempo.

"¡Hemos superado muchas cosas juntos, sin mayor consuelo que tú en todo este viaje, hemos luchado juntos, enfrentado a la muerte juntos y salvado Hyrule juntos, y ahora me abandonas!" Le gritó Link enfurecido y con lágrimas en los ojos al hada que ahora estaba en frente del vitral, por el cual un chorro de luz iluminaba omniosamente el pedestal de la Master Sword, donde ahora la espada descansaba.

Antes que el hada se fuera definitivamente, atravesando el vitral, se dio vuelta y dijo sus últimas palabras a Link antes de desaparecer:

"Lo siento mucho Link, pero esto debe suceder así, alguna vez entenderás, eres un niño bueno y sé que lo conseguirás algún día" Hizo una pausa, al parecer, ella sentía igual una gran tristeza y amargura por dejarlo.

"Nada dura para siempre Link y esto, como muchas otras cosas, también" Hizo una última pausa.

"Te quiero pequeño…" Entonces, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el vitral, desapareció para siempre de su vida.

Ahora se encontraba en Lost Woods, viajando sobre la pequeña potrilla Epona que Malon le facilitó para su viaje de búsqueda, necesitaba encontrar a Navi, no podía vivir sin ella. Desde pequeño había sido matoneado por los demás Kokiri, en el idílico bosque todos tenían hada menos él, y por muchos años, soñó con viajar por el mundo, acabar con monstruos y realizar cosas que ningún otro Kokiri hubiese hecho, acompañado de una fiel hada guardiana.

Cuando logró cumplir su sueño y Navi llegó a su vida, no podía caber en él mayor felicidad hasta ese momento, pero justo en el momento en que ella llegó, comenzó la mayor aventura que pudiese haber pensado.

Había algo más aparte de la búsqueda de su hada, desde que el volvió a su vida tranquila en el bosque Kokiri, ya no se sentía parte de ese mundo. Había contemplado el mundo desde la perspectiva de un adulto y tuvo que vivir y sentir muchas cosas de forma adelantada, contemplando con terror el mundo caótico de los adultos que no era capaz de entender por su edad mental. Ya no era el niño que había abandonado el bosque Kokiri, asustado ante la posible muerte que a todos los Kokiri sufrirían por abandonar el bosque. Había algo en su interior que se le movía por dentro, y que no podía calmar, una necesidad que el bosque de su niñez ya no podía satisfacer. Decidió empezar la búsqueda de su amiga en Lost Woods ya que al ser un lugar mágico, podría encontrarse ahí.

"A lo mejor abandonar el bosque no te mató, Link, pero acabó con algo distinto en tu interior y por eso ya no es suficiente para ti este bosque" Le dijo una vez Saria con el tono maternal que la caracterizaba. Este viaje no sólo era para encontrar a Navi, era para sanar su alma de las heridas formadas en su aventura para salvar Hyrule.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, dos hadas, una amarillenta y otra púrpura, lo acechaban por la espesura del bosque, lo observaban y trataban de comprobar a simple vista las pertenencias que portaba.

"Este chico tiene cosas interesante, Tatl" Le dijo a su hermana.

"Si, Tael, seguro que a Skull Kid le encantaran las cosas que tiene" Respondió a su hermano. Mientras vigilaban al niño que divagaba por sus pensamientos, Epona lo desplazaba por el bosque, Tatl le hablo a su hermano.

"Oye Tael, pensándolo bien, desde que Skull Kid encontró esa máscara, ya no es el mismo de antes…" Su hermano le respondió:

"No estoy tan seguro, es cierto que se ha vuelto más caprichoso últimamente, pero recuerda, le estamos haciendo un favor a un amigo"

"¡Vamos ya!" dijo Tael "¡Esta tan pedido en sus pensamiento que esto será fácil!"

Las dos hadas velozmente se interpusieron en el camino de la yegua, asustándola y derribando de su lomo al pequeño jinete, dejándolo inconsciente.

De entras las sombras apareció primero una máscara, tenía forma de corazón, de grandes ojos penetrantes anaranjados y estaba pintada de una combinación de rojos y púrpuras. Cuando la máscara empezó a salir de las sombras, apareció su portador, un skull kid del bosque. Este se acercó al cuerpo del joven y tomó una misteriosa ocarina de color azul de entre sus pertenencias.

"¡Vaya, que ocarina más bonita tenemos aquí!"

Introducción de Eric

Quien pensaba que alguien como él acabaría en su situación actual. Con diecinueve años y una prometedora carrera como soldado del ejercito Calatiano, una bonita familia que lo esperaría cuando el estuviese de viaje y una sabia reina que gobernaba. Nada podía empeorar, o eso creía él. Se encontraba ahora viajando a pie en un peligroso bosque encantado y no tenía otra alternativa.

Eric provenía del reino de Calatia, al sur de Hyrule, el reino había atravesado un dichoso periodo de paz y tranquilidad en el reino gracias a la sabiduría de la reina Selina, reina culta y bondadosa, amante del desarrollo y felicidad de la población plebeya, pero lamentablemente, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus opositores.

Había llegado al poder tras la muerte de su padre que había sabido mantener bajo control las aspiraciones y ambiciones de los señores feudales del reino, pero su hija, aunque prometía, no tenía la tenacidad y el carácter de su padre, y estaba en contra de los deseos de los nobles que opinaban que se estaban malgastando los recursos del reino en inútiles campesinos. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro y Eric se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ingresar al ejército cuando la reina comenzó una campaña de reclutamiento para intentar asegurar el poder real.

Todo fue en vano, la capital fue asediada y posteriormente tomada por una coalición de la nobleza, y el ejército no estaba preparado para enfrentarlos. Eric contempló a sus camaradas morir ante un enemigo significativamente superior numéricamente, mejor equipado y entrenado. Cuando se dio por perdido el castillo real, Eric huyó. Trató de volver a su pueblo natal y rescatar a su familia que estaba en posible peligro, también fue demasiado tarde: el pueblo había sido ya arrasado y estaba en llamas, la granja familiar en donde había vivido gran parte de su vida había sido destruida, los cultivos quemados, a los animales los habían matado y su familia, asesinada.

Eric quedó destruido por dentro, no solo había perdido a su reino y patria, había perdido su pueblo, casa, granja, pertenencias y quien sabe si a toda su familia. En un ataque de ira y dolor juró venganza contra los responsables de su desdicha. Seguramente, el nuevo rey o reina lo perseguirían para darle muerte a los supervivientes de la toma. No le quedó otro camino que el del exilio, lo más seguro era huir a Hyrule en el norte, ambos reinos tenían buenas relaciones diplomáticas y seguramente aceptaría a los refugiados del ahora derrocado gobierno.

Seguramente los pasos fronterizos estarían vigilados, por lo que sería complicado si no imposible huir. Pero aún quedaba una posibilidad aunque equivalía a un suicidio seguro: la frontera nororiental: Lost Woods, un lugar encantado que a pesar de pertenecer oficialmente al reino de Hyrule, era una barrera natural que técnicamente era tierra de nadie. Ninguna persona que entraba volvía a salir pero a Eric no le quedaba nada más que perder. Empacando rápidamente lo que pudo encontrar: ropas de viaje, cincuenta rupias, su espada y lo más importante que encontró: una armónica que le regalaron cuando era niño, era la última conexión que le quedaba de su familia. Después de encontrar estas cosas, partió en un viaje sin retorno.

Ahora se encontraba en Lost Woods, no había visto a nadie en todo el camino por el bosque, donde lo único que había era silencio y un mar infinito de árboles. Ya no sabía si estaba definitivamente perdido, y que solo estaba dando vueltas en círculo indefinidamente hasta que el hambre, la sed y el cansancio lo terminaran matando, liberándolo definitivamente de su desdicha. Sus cabellos castaños estaban empapados de sudor por el viaje y sus ojos marrones reflejaban una profunda tristeza además de cansancio que sentía. Su tez, con un ligero bronceado debido al trabajo de años al sol en la granja de sus padres, hacía contraste con el oscuro bosque en el cual solo unos pocos rayos del sol atravesaban las copas de los árboles.

Pero las diosas le tenían otro destino, mientras divagaba en los recuerdos de los últimos días, algo distinto le removió del estado de sopor en el que se encontraba: vio como algo que se parecía a un niño enmascarado sobre un potrillo a todo galope y otro niño vestido de verde se aferraba a una de los cuartos traseros con todas sus fuerzas mientras que con cada galope, era golpeado violentamente contra el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo uno ya lo tengo preparado, así que si les gustó, puede seguir leyendo.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura

**Si estas leyendo, significá que te interesó la introducción ¡que bueno!. Espero que les guste el capítulo 1 de la épica aventura de Link y Eric.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

_"El inicio de una aventura"_

Link recuperó la conciencia, había caído por un extraño agujero dentro de ese árbol y la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo seguía vivo. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse y subió la mirada: al frente estaba el ladrón enmascarado, levitando misteriosamente en el aire y rodeado por dos hadas. Los dos ojos anaranjados de la máscara brillaban en la penumbra de la sala en que se encontraban.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que por fin te has despertado…" dijo el skull kid enmascarado.

"¡¿Dónde está Epona?" Le respondió violentamente Link mientras desenfundaba su espada.

"¿Epona? ¿Te refieres a ese estúpido caballo? Era imposible andar encima de esa cosa, así que me deshice de él" Prosiguió riéndose con una risa infantil.

"Maldito…" Link empuñó fuertemente su espada, preparado para lanzarse encima de él.

"¿Crees que tú me puedes vencer así simplemente? Estas muy equivocado…" Le dijo apuntándolo.

"De todas, maneras" continuó "Creo que aún puede entretenerme contigo"

"¿Cómo?" Respondió Link confundido.

La máscara del ladrón empezó a agitase sobre el rostro del portador, comenzando a hacer un extraño ruido y el cuerpo de Link le empezó a doler por todas partes. Sin poder soportar el dolor, soltó un grito.

Se veía a si mismo, de vuelta en el bosque Kokiri, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiese tenido que salir de él, como si nunca hubiese recibido el llamado del Árbol Deku. Link buscó un hada cerca de él, pero no la encontraba, nunca había tenido un hada guardiana y al parecer, nunca la tendría.

"Con que aquí estabas ¿eh?" Era la voz de Mido, el matón del pueblo junto a su pandilla, sus hadas guardianas revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas. Link se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Mido?" respondió Link "¿Ya han venido a molestarme otra vez? ¿No recuerdan lo que les dijo Saria?"

"¿Qué lo que dijo Saria?" Respondió Mido "¡Claro que nos acordamos! solo querríamos ver al Kokiri sin hada, el que no puede hacer nada sin esconderse detrás de Saria, llorando siempre como un bebé" Mido y el resto de su pandilla empezaron a reírse.

"Mira, es solo cuestión de tiempo, en cualquier momento aparecerá mi hada …"

"¿Cuestión de tiempo? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que debió de haber sucedido! La única explicación es que en verdad no eres un Kokiri, por lo tanto no deberías estar aquí"

"¡Sí!" Dijo uno de los compañeros de Mido "Deberías irte de aquí"

"¡Un kokiri sin hada no es un kokiri!"

"¡Fuera de aquí!"

"¡Vete!"

"¡No vales nada!"

"¡Eres un perdedor!"

Los insultos siguieron y Link no sabía que hacer para defenderse

"No… yo… tan solo…" Los abucheos y las burlas continuaron, el bosque empezó a desaparecer y todo se oscureció alrededor suyo, los kokiris que se burlaban de él empezaron a cambiar lentamente, ahora ya no parecían kokiris, eran Deku Scrubs los que se burlaban. Link no pudo soportar más, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

"¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Si soy un Kokiri, lo juro! ¡Ya tendré un hada, ya lo verán!" Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras corría, atrás suyo lo perseguía un Deku de proporciones gigantesca, lo perseguía mientras seguía burlándose de él con la voz de Mido. Link levantó la cabeza y al frente suyo estaba otro Deku, este lo miraba a los ojos. Una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas color marrón, de la misma forma que una rodaba por la mejilla de Link.

Cuando Link abrió los ojos, estaba agitado, no entendía bien lo que había pasado. Fijó su mirada en la charca de agua que estaba abajo suyo, la charca reflejó como un espejo su imagen, había dejado de ser Hylian y ahora era un Deku de ropa verde y cabellos rubios.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Noo!" No podía creer lo que había sucedido. El enmascarado se rió de su reacción.

"¡Vaya, no te ves tan mal! ¡Te quedarás así para siempre!" El skull kid siguió riéndose a carcajadas y empezó a levitar hacia atrás.

"¡Espera! ¡Devuélveme como era antes!" Link comenzó a correr hacia él pero una de las hadas, la de color amarillo, se abalanzó contra él y empezó a golpearlo con su cuerpo, aprovechándose del pequeño tamaño que tenía ahora el chico embrujado.

"He… ¡Hermana!" Tatl vio a su hermano desaparecer detrás de una pared de madera que se deslizó en dirección al piso. El hada amarilla voló hacia la puerta.

"¡Sull Kid, espérame, aun estoy aquí! ¡Tael, no me dejes!" Continuó abalanzándose encima de la puerta, per era en vano, no se abría. Resignándose, voló en frente del rostro de Link.

"¡Si no fuera porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo, no me abría separado de mi hermano!" Le grito en la cara.

"¡¿Qué? Respondió indignado Link "¡Por tu culpa, la de ese maldito ladrón y esa hada estoy así y se han escapado!

"¡¿Cómo que ladrón? ¡Es mi amigo y mi hermano y por tu culpa me han dejado atrás!"

"¡Vaya amigos que tienes! ¡No solo son ladrones sino que dejan a los suyos atrás!" Esto último, hizo callar al hada.

"Yo…" No sabía que responder. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Ah?" Link se dio vuelta y comprobó que no estaban solos, había un hombre en el suelo detrás de Link, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuando había aparecido.

El hombre se empezó a levantase poco a poco, Link lo reconoció, era el extraño hombre que había visto mientras perseguía al enmascarado. No parecía tener más de veinte años.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" dijo para si mismo el hombre mientras se levantaba "Primero veo niños agarrados a las patas de un potrillo, un enmascarado encima y caigo dentro de un agujero interminable y sigo estando vivo" Terminó diciendo con tono sarcástico.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó de extrañada el hada.

"¿Qué?" Eric levantó la cabeza y vio la fuente de la pregunta, era un hada, como la que había oído en los cuentos cuando era pequeño. A pesar de que no había visto nunca una, el conjunto de todos los eventos hasta ahora, hacía que ya nada lo sorprendiera por ahora. Abajo había un deku como los que poblaban los bosques de Calatia o que comerciaban de vez en cuando, por la apariencia, era un niño.

"¡Un hada! Y... ¿un Deku vestido de verde…?"

"¡No, soy un Hylian! ¡Acabo de ser embrujado por el que robó a mi potrilla Epona!

"¿Cómo? A decir verdad… aparte de tu apariencia de Deku… Te ves igual al niño que venía agarrado de las piernas de tu potrilla…"

El hada interrumpió su conversación.

"¿Y que hace un Hylian como tú en el bosque? ¡Se supone que nadie suele entrar a Lost Woods!"

"Mira, soy calatiano y me vi forzado a huir de mi tierra por el bosque. No tengo idea que está pasando ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Sí" se le unió Link "¿En que lugar estamos?"

El hada se sintió presionada a contestar.

"Miren, estamos en un pasaje a otra tierra, una llamada Termina, el árbol por el cual entraron era la puerta de entrada"

Eric miró hacia arriba, solo se veía la oscuridad y no parecía haber una forma de salir.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?" pregunto Eric.

"Yo… la verdad… no lo se… Se supone que detrás de tuyo…" Eric miró atrás "Había una abertura y ahí se salía del árbol, así entre yo con Skull Kid y mi hermano, pero cuando me di cuenta, solo había una pared y ustedes al parecer cayeron desde arriba"

La respuesta no convenció a los dos chicos, pero la verdad, con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, era lo más sensato.

"Por cierto ¿dices que eres Calatiano? ¿Por qué has tenido que huir?"

Eric suspiró.

"Eso no es tan importante ahora, primero tenemos que irnos de aquí, si no podemos volver, solo queda ir adelante"

"Cierto" dijo el hada "Los llevaría adonde se fueron mi hermano y Skull Kid, pero no puedo abrir la puerta por donde se fueron por mi misma ¿podrían ayudar a una dama en apuros?"

"Esta bien, esta bien" Respondió Eric. Se acercó a la pared de enfrente y la empezó a palpar, encontró algo parecido a un picaporte hundido en una abertura de la puerta, giró la manilla y empujó hacia dentro, la pared se levantó y quedó libre el paso.

"Bien, síganme por detrás, estaré fijándome si no hay peligro" Eric comenzó a caminar y el deku con el hada lo siguieron. Comenzaron a caminar por un túnel largo, el cual parecía ser un tronco largísimo.

"Por cierto" comenzó decirle el hada a Link "Perdón por lo de antes… ¿ok? Solo quería ayudar a mi amigo" Lo dijo con un tono que evidenciaba lo que le costaba decir eso debido a su ego.

"Eso ya no importa" contestó el niño deku "No nos queda otra que estar juntos en todo esto"

Eric levantó la voz

"¿Me pueden explicar lo que ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?"

Link y el hada le contaron sobre lo que había sucedido desde que Link había aparecido y embrujado por Skull Kid, de cómo se había ido el amigo de Tatl con su hermano y como habían encontrado a Eric.

"Tampoco me explico de donde sacó esos poderes, nunca había visto utilizarlos antes…"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?" Pregunto Eric.

"Yo soy Tatl"

"Yo me llamo Link"

"Y yo soy Eric, ahora estamos juntos en esto y creo que deberíamos empezar a acostumbrarnos el uno al otro."

"Pienso acompañarlos hasta que encuentre a Skull Kid, no planeo quedarme para siempre con ustedes"

El recién formado trío de aventureros continuaron por el túnel hasta que vieron que las paredes del túnel pasaron de redondas como dentro de un tronco a paredes de piedra, escuchaban al fondo del túnel el ruido como el de un molino de agua, atravesaron una especie de pórtico y cuando cruzaron al otro lado, dos lozas de piedra cerraron la entrada por la cual habían pasado, dejándolos sin camino de regreso.

El trío dio media vuelta, sobresaltados por el ruido del pórtico al cerrarse.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás" Dijo Link

"Nunca había pasado esto antes" siguió Tatl preocupada.

Eric avanzó a las dos lozas de piedra, dándose cuenta que había algo escrito en caracteres Hylianos:

"_La puerta entre mundos se mante__ndrá cerrada hasta que cambie el destino de esta tierra condenada a desaparecer"_

"¿Que significará?" preguntó el hada

"No tengo ni la menor idea" Contesto Eric

Mientras Eric y Tatl pensaban el posible significado de que el lugar estuviese condenado y como se podría cambiar el propio destino de algo, Link se fijó algo al fondo de la sala en que se encontraban.

Tras atravesar el pórtico, al frente se podía ver un molino de agua, a la izquierda unas escaleras ascendentes y a la derecha, en donde emanaba el agua que movía el molino, había algo entre las sombras. Link se acercó con precaución, hasta puedo ver que la cosa era una especie de árbol pequeño, pero no parecía un árbol cualquiera: tenía dos ramas que parecían brazos y algo parecido a un rostro cargado de dolor, tristeza y desesperación.

"Oigan, aquí hay algo extraño…"

Eric y Tatl se acercaron, el árbol más bien parecía un deku congelado en el momento de su propia muerte.

"A "esto", mejor dicho, a "él", ya lo he visto antes…" Dijo Link.

"¿En donde?" dijeron casi al unísono Tatl y Eric.

"En el momento que Skull Kid me maldijo, lo vi, vi a este deku mirándome, parecía triste y me miraba como de súplica, pidiéndome ayuda"

"¿Tendrá alguna conexión?" se preguntó Eric.

"No lo sé" respondió Link "Pero si nos quedamos aquí mirando, solo perdemos tiempo"

"Cierto" siguió el hada "Vayamos por las escaleras, llevan a Clock Town, la única ciudad en Termina, es el mejor lugar para buscar pistas sobre paradero de Skull Kid"

El grupo se dirigió a las escaleras, antes que Link los siguiera, miró un poco más al árbol, sentía una especia de conexión, una que se había formado en el momento de ser maldecido, pero aún no era capaz de comprender el porqué.

Cuando subieron al piso de arriba, llegaron a una sala espacioso, lo único llamativo era una especie de tronco vertical que giraba debido al movimiento del molino abajo, su movimiento debía de hacer funcionar algo arriba que movía unos engranajes enormes, a mano derecha, se encontraban unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a una gran puerta.

"Esa es la salida ¡Vamos!" exclamo el hada y el grupo se dirigió a ella, justo cuando Eric iba a empujar la puerta, una voz desconocida les habló por detrás.

"Han tenido ustedes un mal día ¿verdad?"

El trío se dio vuelta violentamente, Tatl se escondió detrás de la cabeza de Link y Eric tomó la empuñadura de su espada que colgaba atrás suyo. El extraño tenía una apariencia curiosa: era de tez clara, de pelo anaranjado y muy bien peinado, llevaba ropas caras de color púrpura con bordados dorados y zapatos que lucían caros, pero lo más llamativo era la enrome mochila de viaje que llevaba en la espaldo con varias máscaras extraños que colgaban de ella.

"Tranquilos" dijo de forma muy serena y comprensiva "Soy sólo un humilde vendedor de máscaras que viaja por distintas tierras buscando mercancía exótica"

"¿De donde has salido?" pregunto Eric de manera seria "no te hemos visto llegar" Parecía que hubiese aparecido de la nada.

"Debo admitir que los he estado observando y he visto como la puerta fuera de este mundo se ha cerrado" Respondió con tranquilidad.

Eric pensó que simplemente no lo habían notado por alguna extraña razón ¿o se equivocaba? Pero aparte de su curiosa apariencia, lucía inofensivo.

"También me he dado cuenta de algo…" prosiguió el extraño vendedor "Me he dado cuenta al mirar al pequeñín que está maldecido"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?" Contestó sorprendido Link.

"Digamos que es algo que se puede ver al conocer los síntomas que lo delatan, has sido maldecido a tener una apariencia de Deku… Y creo… que puedo ayudarte…"

"¡¿En serio? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hay que hacer para romper la maldición?" Exclamó entusiasmado Link.

"Tranquilo jovencito" Siguió hablando el mercader calmadamente "Para romper la maldición, necesito la ayuda de un instrumento musical…"

"¿Te sirve esto, mercader?" Eric le entrega su armónica para que la examine.

Después de verla un poco, el mercader se la devolvió, lo que dijo después tenía un tono de decepción"

"No joven, debo decirte que esta estropeada…"

"¡¿Qué?" Contestó Eric asombrado. Tras una breve examen, se dio cuenta que el interior estaba dañado y que no se podría tocar la gran parte de las notas. Pensó en que tendría que buscar a alguien que supiese reparar instrumentos y que posiblemente se había dañado con el incendio de su granja.

"Bueno…" Interrumpió Link "Yo tenía una ocarina, una bien especial, pero cierto ladrón enmascarado me robó y entre las cosas estaba ella" Mira entonces a Tatl con una mirada de acusación, ella solo se dio vuelta, indignada.

"Les propongo un trato" Siguió el mercader "Hace un tiempo, mientras viajaba, un duende del bosque, específicamente, un skull kid, me robó una máscara bien importante para mí: tenía forma de corazón, de colores púrpuras y rojos, y unos grandes ojos naranja"

Eric y Link se dieron vuelta y miraron inquisitivamente al hada, esta se volteó avergonzada y no se atrevió a mirarlos a la cara.

"Sigan escuchando: si logran recuperar el instrumente de este chico de verde y me traen de vuelta mi máscara, lo ayudaré a recuperar su apariencia original"

"¿En serio?" exclamo Link, esperanzado por la noticia.

"¿Esas son tus condiciones, mercader?" Continuó Eric.

"Por supuesto, solo deseo recuperar mi preciada máscara, nada más"

Eric meditó un rato.

"Supongo que no nos queda otra alternativa mejor, esta bien, buscaremos a Skull Kid y recuperaremos la ocarina de Link y la máscara"

Eric encaró la puerta y miró a Link.

"¿Preparado para una aventura por el pueblo?"

Link asintió.

"Lo que sea para recuperar mi apariencia"

Eric miró al hada.

"Luego me interesaría hablar contigo, veo que tu "amiguito" esta involucrado en bastantes cosas serias"

El hada respondió desesperada.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Vi cuando Skull Kid le robaba la máscara al vendedor, cuando caminaba solo por Lost Woods, pero ha habido tiempos en que no siempre lo veíamos y no sé si ha hecho otras cosas malas, por lo que no me echen la culpa si ustedes y yo nos enteramos de algo más!

"Eso veremos…" Respondió Eric y empujó la puerta de salida, los rayos de sol se colaron adentro y cegó al trío brevemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, planeo el fin de semana escribir el capítulo dos, espero que les haya gustado y que este proyecto pueda seguir adelante. Espero sus comentarios y pensamientos, gracias.<br>**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Necesitamos más tiempo!

**Gracias a los que han hecho reviews de mi fic, me motivan para que pueda seguir este proyecto. Viendo que aparecen fans de Eric, les quiero decir un dato trivia: Calatia no es un nombre que haya inventado. Es la tierra originario de Link en unos comics de zelda de la revista Nintendo Power y me gustó la idea de crear un reino vecino. Bueno, aquí la siguiente parte, aún más grande que la anterior.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

"_¡Necesitamos más tiempo!"_

La plaza era un enorme bullicio: gente iba de un lado, las calles estaban adornadas con todo tipo de arreglos y todos lucían bastante ocupados. Eric y Link miraban asombrados lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente, Tatl?" Pregunto Eric.

"Se debe a que pronto se celebrará el Carnaval del Tiempo, la fiesta más importante de Termina"

"Ya veo ¿viste Link? Al parecer llegamos en una buena época del año… oye… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué pasa que estas mirando…" Eric veía a Link mirar boquiabierto al cielo y subió de igual forma la mirada. Lo que contemplaron los dos, y luego Tatl, era algo incomprensible: La luna no solo estaba terriblemente cerca, tan cerca que ocupaba una buena parte del cielo sino que tenía unos horribles ojos hundido rojo-anaranjados y una sonrisa tenebrosa. El trío quedó paralizado por la horrenda vista pero la gente continuaba pasando delante de ellos sin hacerles caso.

"¿Qué-rayos-es-eso?" Dijo Eric sin todavía poder creer lo que veía.

"¿Qué… que ha pasado con la luna?" Continúo Tatl con la voz que le pendía de un hilo.

"Juro que no había visto algo tan…" La voz de Link no pudo terminar su idea.

La gente seguía con su rutina sin preocuparse de la luna, parecían acostumbrados a su horrendo rostro y cercanía.

"¿Qué ha pasado con la Luna? La última vez la luna no era así…" Dijo Eric mientras miraba a Link.

"Algo deben entender ustedes dos, chicos" Le empezó a contestar Tatl "Esta tierra no es parte de las tierras vecinas de Hyrule y Calatia, es algo totalmente distinto, con su propio cielo y luna, digamos, que es otro mundo totalmente distinto al de donde vienen ustedes" Link y Eric la miraron estupefactos

"Esto es demasiado…" Contestó Eric poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Y eso que me han pasado tantas cosas extrañas… ¡Pero nunca creí que hubieran "mundos" distintos!"

"Tranquilos, tranquilos, no es para desesperarse. Recuerden que debemos encontrar a Skull Kid"

"Cierto…" respondió Link.

"De todas maneras, hace meses que no venía a Termina y la luna no era así, estaba en lo alto del cielo y sin ese horrible rostro…"

El trío quedó en silencio, sin saber más que decir durante un buen tiempo. Finalmente, Eric rompió el silencio.

"Que más da…" Dijo Eric resignado "Debemos buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Skull Kid, Tatl ¿Puedes decirme como está compuesta la ciudad?"

"Bueno, estamos en el centro de Clock Town, al norte se encuentra el parque de la ciudad, al este se encuentra el sector residencial y al oeste el comercial"

"Entonces deberíamos dividirnos para empezar a buscar pistas… ¿Por donde quieren ir?" Les pregunto a Link y a Tatl.

"Bueno… creo que podríamos empezar por el sector residencial" Contestó Link.

"Entonces iré al comercial" contestó de vuelta Eric.

"Síganme entonces, más adelante se encuentra la entrada a los otros sectores" Indicó el hada.

Mientras avanzaban entre el gentío que ni les hacía caso, Link encontró a alguien familiar: era Ingo, el amargado trabajador del rancho Lon-Lon pero que ahora vestía ropas caras pero bastante gastadas y sucias ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se preguntó Link, a lo mejor podría ayudarlo.

"¡Ingo, Ingo! ¿Qué hace aquí usted? ¿No debería estar en el rancho?" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él corriendo.

"Me debes estar confundiendo por otro, chaval, déjame en paz que soy un hombre muy ocupado" Le dijo bruscamente el hombre que se veía igual a Ingo.

"Pero, pero… ¡Soy Link! A lo mejor me vea diferente pero… ¡soy yo!"

"¡No conozco a ningún Link! ¡Ahora vete!" Entonces el hombre se perdió entre la multitud.

"¿Que ha sido todo eso?" Le preguntó Eric "¿Acaso lo conocías de antes?"

"Si… pero… dijo no conocer a ningún Link…" Entonces Link comenzó a fijarse en la multitud que lo rodeaba y se dio cuenta que conocía a muchos de ellos: estaban por ahí los carpinteros de Hyrule construyendo una especie de torre de madera: vio a un zora que le recordó mucho al Rey Zora de Hyrule pero se vestía distinto y era demasiado bajo, el organillero del molino de Villa Kakariko, a un hombre que le recordaba a Talon del rancho Lon-Lon pero se veía demasiado arreglado para ser él, en fin, habían muchas personas que había visto antes pero no concordaban con lo que él conocía. Link se lo dijo a Eric y a Tatl.

"¿Será esto culpa de que Termina sea "otro" mundo y que algunas cosas se repitan?" Reflexionó Eric

"No sabría que contestarte, no conozco mucho Hyrule la verdad…" Contestó el hada.

Finalmente Eric le dijo a Link

"Mira, al parecer te encontrarás con mucha gente que reconozcas pero piensa que no te reconocerán, al parecer, en Termina existen contrapartes de otros mundos"

"Lo tendré en cuenta pero… es todo tan extraño…" Le contestó deprimido con la cabeza baja.

"Te entiendo, a mi igual no me habían pasado estas cosas, pero debemos perseverar."

Link levantó y asintió.

"Bien, creo que es hora de dividirnos" Dijo Tatl "Por ahí se encuentra el distrito comercial" Le apuntó con su cuerpo la entrada no muy lejos de la salida sur de la ciudad.

"Bien, nos juntaremos más tarde a discutir lo que encontremos aquí, por la puerta de…" se detuvo mirando a la extraña estructura que se erigía al centro de la plaza.

"Del reloj, es un reloj gigante por donde salimos." Le respondió el hada.

"Bueno, eso… el reloj" Siguió Eric, nunca había visto un reloj tan grande en su vida, solo había visto unos pocos y caros en Calatia.

El grupo se dividió y Link junto con Tatl vieron como Eric se perdía entre la multitud y entraba al sector oriental.

"Bueno, sigamos con nuestro camino…" Link se dio vuelta y vio atrás suyo a un perro, lo miraba de forma amenazante y le gruñía furioso.

"Ho… ho… hola perrito…" le dijo Link, mientras, asustado, retrocedía lentamente. El perro se abalanzó encima pero Link lo esquivó a tiempo como para empezar a correr.

"¡Ayudame Tatl!" Le gritó desesperado.

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Soy sola una simple hada!"

Ambos corrieron hacia el sector oriental, el perro no deseaba desistir y trataba de alcanzar y atacar al pobre Link. En medió de la persecución, Link se tropezó y golpeó bastante fuerte pero logró levantarse y seguir escapando. Link logró doblar una esquina y esconderse en un callejón, fuera de la vista del perro que pasó de largo buscando a su presa.

Link, aun aterrorizado, se cubrió la cara con las manos con el rostro y empezó a llorar. No era tanto el dolor de la caída, era la humillación: había logrado vencer en su aventura anterior a incontables criaturas peligrosas, salvado las vidas de los habitantes de Hyrule e incluso había derrotado a un rey del mal en un duelo legendario para luego acabar en una tierra extraña, transformado en un deku tan debilucho que incluso un perro pequeño lo había asustado y perseguido. Era demasiado para él y su orgullo.

"¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?" Una voz dulce femenina le había hablado y Link levantó la cabeza, aun con los ojos con lágrimas.

Era una mujer, no mayor a la que tendría Eric, tenía el pelo de color rojo oscuro, un chaleco rojo con camisa blanca y una falda azul. Lo miraba de forma maternal y preocupada.

"Yo…"

"¡Cielos! Debiste de haberte caído muy fuerte"

Link apartó la mirada, no se necesitaba que alguien se apiadara de él.

"¡Vamos! Que no te voy a dejar así… voy a tratar esas heridas y luego podrás ir con tus padres" Súbitamente la mujer lo levanto en brazos de forma sorpresiva y Link quedó estupefacto y enmudecido: tan perplejo estaba que no se resistió y la mujer lo llevo dentro de un edificio, ella lo hizo sentar en un sillón y le empezó a tratar sus heridas. Link sentía un calor agradable dentro de sí mientras ella lo cuidaba, siempre Link había ayudado a los demás pero está era la primera vez desde Saria hacia mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba de él de esa manera.

"Espera aquí te traeré algo de beber" La mujer le sonrió y se retiró de la habitación que lucía como una especie recepción.

Tatl salió del sombrero de Link, se había escondido desde que vio como se acercaba la mujer.

"¡Que tierno!" Dijo con sarcasmo Tatl "Se veía tan dulce tratándote ¡Realmente debes producir simpatía en los demás con esa pinta que tienes!"

Link se encontraba demasiado anonadado por la amabilidad de la mujer como para hacerle caso al sarcasmo del hada.

"Que mujer más amable…"

La mujer regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente y Tatl volvió a esconderse, él la recibió.

"Disculpe señorita… ¿Cómo se llama?"

La mujer se puso detrás de la recepción y le contestó.

"Mi nombre es Anju y este es el Stock Pot Inn, la posada de Clock Town" La mujer quedó pensativa un rato "Por cierto, quiero hacerte una pregunta, pequeño ¿habrás visto un hombre de pelo morado por aquí?"

A Link le extrañó la pregunta.

"Lo lamento señorita, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no he visto mucha gente…"

"Oh no es nada… era por si habías visto a Kafei, nos íbamos a casar pronto pero ha desaparecido y todavía no hay pistas de él…" La mirada de Anju se tornó triste. Link pensó que debía sentirse muy triste y no sabía como animarla.

"No se preocupe señorita, estoy seguro que aparecerá pronto, yo pienso que usted es muy bonita como para que él la haya dejado así tan pronto de su boda"

Anju sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

"Gracias, estoy segura que aparecerá, lo presiento. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Link"

"Bien Link, si me dices el nombre de tus padres puedo veri si están registrados en la posada"

Link no sabía que contestar, si apenas sabía mucho de sus verdaderos padres. Al parecer todo el mundo lo veía como un niño pequeño.

"Yo… la verdad… no se donde están…"

"Oh, ya veo, debes de haberte perdido, creo que deberías ir a ver a los Bombers: son unos niños muy buenos que ayudan a la gente necesitada de la ciudad y la conocen muy bien. Estoy segura que ellos pueden ayudarte, se encuentran en el parque al norte de la ciudad"

"Muchas gracias por la información y por todo, señorita Anju" Dijo mientras bebía el último sorbo de chocolate caliente "Ya me siento mejor y creo que ya puedo irme"

"Que bueno Link, si necesitas algo, puedes venir aquí en cualquier momento, recuerda que cerramos a las ocho y treinta."

Link se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta

"Gracias por todo, señorita Anju, a lo mejor nos vemos de nuevo"

"Que te vaya bien"

Link abandonó la posada y Tatl salió de su sombrero.

"Bueno, tenemos un lugar donde buscar información, a lo mejor esos Bombers hayan visto a Skull Kid o a Tael"

"Si, tienes razón, vayamos de inmediato"

Entonces el dúo se dirigió al norte del distrito para acceder al parque y visitar a los Bombers.

El parque era una gran área verde con unos cuentos árboles, bancas y una fuente al centro redonda con los bordes adornados indicando los puntos cardinales, el norte estaba indicando la salida norte del parque, que llevaba a la campiña de Termina. En una zona del parque, se encontraban los Bombers jugando con columpios y toboganes. Link no había visto en su vida juegos como esos y tampoco sabía como llamar su atención. Los Bombers no aparentaban tener mas de diez años, llevaban pantalones cortos azules y cada uno llevaba una camisa numerada, numerando a los cinco miembros presentes. Todos llevaban bandanas azules menos uno que era roja, el cual debía de ser el líder. El de bandana roja intentaba reventar un globo que se encontraba atado a un árbol cercano con una cerbatana.

"Vamos, tu puedes acertar…" Se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba acertar pero no había podido hasta el momento.

Entonces Link, sabiendo que hacer, tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia el globo, estallando al instante. El Bomber de la bandana roja miró al origen de la pedrada y se acercó Link.

"¿Fuiste tú el que lanzó esa piedra? ¡Eso fue espectacular!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"No fue nada" dijo orgulloso Link "¿Ustedes son los Bombers? ¿No?"

"Exacto" respondió el chico "Soy Jim, líder de la Sociedad Secreta de la Justicia Bombers. Nos encargamos de ayudar a la gente de la ciudad y hacerla feliz ¿necesitas algo en que podamos ayudar?"

"Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien ¿han visto a un chico extraño con una máscara en forma de corazón de ojos naranja?

En ese momento la expresión de Jim se tornó sombría.

"Lo hemos visto… Fue el último miembro no-humano al que reclutamos hace algún tiempo, decidimos no reclutar más no-humanos debido a que sólo se dedicó a causar problemas y maldades ¡Manchó nuestra reputación!"

"¿Sabrías donde encontrarlo?" Preguntó Link dándose cuenta de que era el ladrón que buscaba. "Me ha robado y le estoy dando caza"

"No lo sabemos con certeza" Respondió "La mejor persona que podría ayudarte es el Profesor Shikashi, es el única adulto que juega con nosotros y es astrónomo. Tiene un observatorio a las afueras y nos deja usarlo como base secreta. Como los niños no pueden salir de la ciudad, usamos un túnel secreto que va hasta ahí. El fue la última persona que lo vio y puede darte más pistas."

"¿Podría ir a visitarlo entonces?"

"¡No! El túnel es sólo para miembros de los Bombers y ya no reclutamos no-humanos, aunque…"

Jim pensó un rato.

"Como me caes bien, podría nombrarte "Amigo de los Bombers" no serías miembro pero podría dejarte visitar el observatorio cuando quieras, pero primero tendrás que pasar una prueba"

Link miró desafiante.

"¿Cual prueba?"

"Nos esconderemos por el parque y tu deberás encontrarnos, contarás hasta cien sin mirar, si no te rindes antes de encontrarnos, tu ganas y te nombraremos Amigo de los Bombers"

"Hecho"

"Bien, date la vuelta y empieza a contar. Sin trampa ¿vale? Nos daremos cuenta"

Link se dio vuelta y empezó a contar.

"¿Quieres que te indique donde están, Link?" Le preguntó Tatl.

"No gracias, creo que puedo hacerlo sólo"

Al terminar, Link comenzó a buscar. Tampoco es que haya tardado mucho pero los Bombers realmente sabían como esconderse: el primero se encontraba dentro de un tobogán en forma de túnel en la zona de juegos, el segundo arriba de un árbol en una esquina de la plaza, el tercero estaba metido entre unos matorrales bien espesos, el cuarto dentro de una caja de frutas cerca de una tienda y finalmente, Jim, se encontraba sumergido en la fuente con una pajita para poder respirar.

"Lo has conseguido" Dijo Jim todavía empapado y tiritando de frío "Eres realmente bueno, ahora te enseñaremos el código para entrar, dile a un Bomber de bandana amarilla del distrito oriental que cuida una entrada el código y te dejará entrar"

Los Bombers se dieron la vuelta, mostrando una fila de números que componían el código: 35142.

"Gracias" Link y Tatl fueron al sector oriental, no muy lejos estaba el Bomber de la bandana amarilla, al decirle el código los dejo pasar.

"Con que "Amigo de los Bomber" ¿eh?" se decía a si mismo el de bandana amarilla "Cada día Jim inventa más cosas para complicar la jerarquía…"

* * *

><p>Eric miraba los diversos locales abiertos y los puestos del distrito comercial. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que chocaba con una persona y esta tiraba unos grandes tarros que llevaba y ambos cayeron al suelo. La persona con que había chocado Eric era una mujer, no mayor que él: tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y una larga cabellera naranja. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una especia de bufanda amarilla atada con un medallón y una falda rosa que llegaba hasta los tobillos y sobre ella, llevaba una especie de chal café que colgaba de esta. Eric la encontró hermosa.<p>

"Lo… lo siente señorita… fue mi culpa… estaba distraído y…" Decía Eric tratando de disculparse.

"Perdone… igual no iba muy atenta…" Decía la joven igual tratando de disculparse.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y Eric le ayudó a levantar lo que parecían dos grandes tarros para transportar leche, estaban vacíos.

"Gracias" le respondió la mujer "Estaba un tanto perdida con todas las cosas que debo hacer que no me fijé…"

"No se preocupe, señorita" Eric miró que todo estuviese en orden "Espero que le vaya bien"

La mujer ya se iba cuando preguntó una última cosa

¿Y usted como se llama?

El hombre contesto interesado.

"Eric"

"Adios Eric, yo soy Cremia, del rancho Romani, quien sabes si nos volvemos a ver" Entonces ella se perdió entre la multitud y Eric se quedó mirando un momento en dirección a donde se había ido.

"_Ya, Eric, recuerda que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en chicas"_ Vio, entonces a la izquierda, un cartel de una tienda le llamó la atención: _"Tienda de explosivos y de artefactos: reparamos lo que sea"_

Eric vio que estaba abierta y entró, se escucharon los ruidos de campanillas para indicar la entrada de alguien. Era un lugar bastante oscuro y lleno de extraños barriles.

"Ah, un cliente" La voz venía de un hombre detrás del mostrador que se acercaba. Tenía una apariencia bien extraña: Llevaba solo un chaleco negro sin nada debajo, una especie de calzoncillo ajustado de color negro y sandalias en los pies. Era totalmente calvo y pálido, llevaba tatuajes azulados en diversas partes de su cuerpo, incluso en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

"¿En que le puedo servir?"

Eric miraba los extraños barriles.

"¿Qué tienen adentro todos estos barriles?"

"¿Qué acaso que tienen? Pues que más: pólvora ¿No sabes acaso lo que es?" Dijo esto último al ver la cara de Eric que nunca había conocido la pólvora.

El vendedor suspiró.

"La pólvora es una mezcla de carbón, salitre y azufre que el contacto con el fuego explota violentamente, es muy útil para destruir cosas pero igual puede tener otros usos"

Eric no entendió bien la primera parte pero si le quedo claro que era una sustancia explosiva.

"Ya veo, pero no vengo por pólvora, vi que aquí reparaban artefactos"

"Ah, si, exacto, también me interesan los artefactos y las invenciones" El vendedor mostraba diversos diseños en la pared, de cosas extrañas que no cabían en el entendimiento de Eric. "¿Qué necesita reparar?"

Eric puso la armónica en el mostrador, el vendedor la tomó y la observó.

"Ya veo el problema, está un poco abollada por dentro pero es reparable, espere un rato"

El mercader se fue a una habitación detrás del mostrador y volvió a los quince minutos, le devolvió la armónica como nueva. Eric la tomó e intento tocar, funcionaba a la perfección.

"Es asombroso, muchas gracias, esta armónica significa mucho para mí"

"Son diez rupias"

Eric le entregó dos gemas azules.

"Muchas gracias ¿algo más?"

"¿Conoce a alguien que pudiese haber visto a un niño extraño con una máscara en forma de corazón?…" El mercader lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"A mi no me pregunte ese tipo de cosas sobre niños, el que podría ayudarlo es el Profesor Shikashi, es como una especie de mentor para mí pero a pesar de que está chocho, todavía le gusta jugar con los niños de la ciudad e incluso les deja visitar el observatorio en donde vive y trabaja.

"¿Y donde está ese observatorio?" Preguntó Eric

"Si sale por la puerta oriental, no muy lejos verá algo así como un domo de color morado con un gran telescopio, ahí vive el Profesor Shikashi"

"Muchas gracias" Se despidió Eric.

Viajó hasta la puerta oriental en el distrito residencial, donde pudo salir a la campiña de Termina: una gran zona de pastizales que rodeaban a la ciudad. No muy lejos se encontraba un extravagante domo con un telescopio curioso, había oído hablar de telescopios pero nunca había visto uno.

Eric abrió la reja que rodeaba el domo y encontró la puerta, la tocó y esperó respuesta. Tras poco esperar, un anciano abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué desea jovencito?"

"Disculpe ¿es usted el Profesor Shikashi?"

"Si jovencito, ese es mi nombre"

"Bueno, me informaron de que usted podría conocer la ubicación de cierto niño extraño…"

El Profesor lo interrumpió

"¿Un niño extraño? Aquí tengo a un jovencito Deku y a un hada que están buscando a alguien igual"

"¿Cómo? ¿Link y Tatl están aquí?"

El anciano le dejó pasar y sentado en una silla estaba Link y Tatl

"¿Eric? ¿También llegaste aquí?"

"No pensaba encontrarlos a los dos, veo que hemos coincidido"

"Llegaste a tiempo Eric, justo el Profesor Shikashi nos iba a decir donde se encuentra Skull Kid" Dijo el hada que al parecer, al profesor no le parecía importarle.

"Si justo iba a eso, si quieren encontrar a ese sabandija ¡Pensar que me amenazó alguna vez con romper mis cosas! Sólo tienen que ver por el telescopio"

"¿Cómo?" Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

El profesor les indicó por donde debían mirar en el telescopio y los tres intentaron mirar por la abertura: se veía la cima de la torre del reloj y ahí, en lo más alto, se encontraba Skull Kid.

"¡Estuvo todo el tiempo encima de nosotros!" Exclamó Link indignado

"¡Debemos alcanzarlo cuando antes!" Le siguió el hada.

"Me parece muy raro que se encuentre ahí arriba, solo se puede acceder para el Carnaval del Tiempo y eso es recién en dos días más…" Le siguió el profesor.

Entonces, misteriosamente Skull Kid, los miró directamente al telescopio, mientras lo hacía, la plataforma en donde estaba parado se empezó a levantar, entonces cayó hacia un lado, haciendo de contrapeso para que el imponente reloj quedé mirando cara al cielo. Skul Kid había saltado del contrapeso en que había estado parado y se perdió de vista en medio de la cara del reloj.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo perplejo el anciano mirando por el telescopio "¡¿Cómo habrá activado de forma temprana el mecanismo? ¡Solo sucede el día de carnaval!"

"¡Debemos ir a por él ahora!" Exclamó Eric.

"¡Vayan por el túnel, los llevará más rápido a la ciudad!"

Link y Tatl guiaron a Eric al túnel subterráneo del observatorio, tras correr por un buen rato por el túnel oscuro que llevaba a la ciudad, el trío salió por el distrito oriental en dirección a la plaza: la gente había detenido sus labores y contemplaba conmocionada al reloj recién transformado. Habían aparecido unas escaleras cerca de la puerta por donde habían llegado a la ciudad y una entrada anteriormente cerrada ahora estaba abierta. Ni siquiera las guardias se dieron cuenta de que habían subido.

Al subir por las escaleras, llegaron a la cara del reloj: enfrente a ellos, levitando, estaba Skull Kid dándoles la espalda. Lentamente se dio vuelta, estaba jugando con una mano a lanzar y atrapar la ocarina de Link.

"¡Skull Kid!" Gritaron al unísono el trío.

Skull Kid no respondió, seguía jugando con la ocarina.

"¡Hermana!" Era la voz de Tael.

"¡Hermano! ¡Te estábamos buscando a ti a Skull Kid! ¡Oye, Skull Kid, deberías devolver esa máscara que robaste y la ocarina de Link!" Skull Kid continuó sin responder. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no escuchas?"

Tael entonces habló en vez de él.

"Pantano…

Montaña…

Océano…

Cañón…

Los cuatro que están ahí… Tráiganlos…"

Fue entonces cuando Skull Kid golpeó violentamente a Tael.

"¡Silencio hada estúpida! ¡No hables más de la cuenta!

"¡No! ¡¿Por qué le haces eso a mi hermano? ¡¿Crees que después de eso puedes seguir llamandote nuestro amigo?"

"Que importa… aunque los trajeras aquí… no podrían hacerme nada… je, je, je…"

"¡¿A que te refieres Skull Kid?" Gritó Eric

"Solo miren al cielo" Arriba estaba la luna con su horrible expresión de siempre, mirando hacia la torre. "Si creen que pueden detenerla… ¡Entonces háganlo!"

Skull Kid soltó un enorme chillido que forzó a Link y a Eric taparse los oídos, la luna tembló y comenzó a caer rápidamente, en poco tiempo, impactaría contra Termina y sería el fin.

"No…" Exclamo Eric con la voz pendiendo de un hilo "¿Será este el fin…?"

"Yo… ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Debe de haber una solución!" Gritó Link.

Concentrándose, pensando en que hacer, contempló como se formaba algo parecido a una burbuja anaranjada en su boca, no sabía que estaba pasando pero cuando se concentraba, esta crecía más y más. Entonces miró a Skull Kid y se la arrojó, salió propulsada de su boca y golpeó de sorpresa al enmascarado. La ocarina cayó de sus manos y Link corrió al tomarla. Al tenerla en sus manos, su mente se llenó de recuerdos…

"_¿Ya te vas Link?" _

"_Si princesa, necesito encontrar a mi amiga, es una persona demasiado importante para mí como para dejarla atrás."_

"_Es extraño Link, a pesar de que no ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos conocimos, pareciera como si te conociera desde siempre…"_

"_Princesa…"_

_La princesa extendió una ocarina azul a Link._

"_Tómala, quiero que la lleves contigo en tu viaje"_

"_¡Pero princesa!"_

"_Preferirías que me llamaras por mi nombre, Link"_

"_Zelda… La ocarina del tiempo es un tesoro muy importante para tu familia"_

"_Y lo es, Link, te ruego que la lleves… Hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver…"_

"_Yo… Esta bien…"_

"_Recuerda, estaré siempre rezando, rezándole a la diosa del tiempo, Nyaru, para que te protega. Link… si algo terrible llegara a suceder en tu viaje, por favor… Recuerda esta canción"_

_Una melodía sonó desde lo más profundo de la memoria de Link, Zelda, y la ocarina: era la canción del tiempo._

"_Que esta canción sea algo que nos una más allá del tiempo y el espacio…"_

_Link recibió la ocarina de las manos de la Princesa Zelda y partió en su aventura en búsqueda de su amiga._

"_La diosa del tiempo te protege Link, con esta canción… se que vendrá en tu ayuda… por favor, diosa… tráelo sano y salvo a casa…"_

"¡Link!" Era la voz de Tatl "¡Despierta! ¡Divagar en tu mente no nos ayudará!"

Link volvió al presente, la luna caía sin posibilitar de detenerse y Eric, de rodillas, se preparaba para el inminente fin.

"_¿Eso es todo?"_Pensaba _"¿Escapé de Calatia para que todo terminará aquí_?"

"¡Cualquiera! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Diosa Nyaru! ¡Necesitamos más tiempo!" gritaba Tatl a los cielos.

"Tiempo…" Dijo Link en voz baja "Eso es lo que necesitamos ahora más que nunca… Zelda… Espero que la diosa me ayude en esta ocasión…"

Entonces Link tocó en la ocarina la canción que le recordó Zelda, con cada nota, Link, Tatl y Eric sentían que daban un paso mucho más atrás hacia el pasado, todo se desvaneció en un resplandor blanquecino mientras los tres sentían que caían por el vacío en que ahora se encontraban.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo, para el próximo fin de semana tendré la siguiente parte de las aventuras de este trío dinámico en Termina.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Buscando pistas

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, les presente el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, deseando como siempre que lo disfruten. No duden de publicar sus pensamientos acerca del capítulo que siempre ayuda. Sin más preámbulos, aqui vá.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

"_Buscando pistas"_

Sin saber lo que había sucedido, Eric se encontró de pié junto a Link y a Tatl. Habían vuelto al interior de la torre del reloj y en frente de ellos estaba el mercader de máscaras que les empezó a hablar sin darles tiempo de pensar lo que había sucedido.

"Veo que has recuperado el instrumento que te robó ese ladronzuelo ¿no?" Le dijo a Link que aún tenía la ocarina en sus manos.

"Yo…" Intentó decir algo Link pero el mercader no le dejó tiempo de responder.

"¡Excelente!" Dijo con un tono muy emocionado, era la primera vez que se le veía emocionado desde que lo conocieron "Lo que necesitas hacer ahora es simple, sigue con tu ocarina esta melodía especial…" El mercader sacó de entre sus pertenencias lo que parecía una flauta de madera y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Eric y Tatl aún estaban estupefactos sobre lo que había pasado y como era posible de que ahora estuviesen a salvo, veían a Link, que al parecer estaba igual de confundido que ellos dos seguir las instrucciones del mercader. La melodía era tranquila, algo lenta, pero con cada nota, los tres sentían una paz interna, sus mentes confundidas se limpiaban y la maldición de Link desaparecía.

Link estaba en su apariencia real, al frente suyo estaba el deku gigante con voz de Mido que seguía burlándose de él pero a Link ya no le hacían efecto sus burlas: sonaban infantiles y ridículas. De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro: era Saria.

"Link, por muy distinto que seas a nosotros, siempre podrás contar conmigo" Le decía reconfortándolo"

Otra mano se apoyó en su otro hombro, era grande y fuerte.

"No cualquiera es hermano de un Goron ¿eh? ¡Y tampoco cualquiera es el Matador de Dodongos o el que venció a Volvagia y salvó a toda la ciudad!" Era Darunia, jefe de la Ciudad Goron y también su hermano de pacto al haber recibido el Rubí Goron de él.

"Recuerda que también que salvaste a los Zora de morir congelados, lástima que no podamos casarnos ¿no?" Era la princesa Ruto, la Zora que sin saberlo, se había comprometido Link sin saber que era el matrimonio. Su mirada estaba llena de orgullo por Link y de ternura hacia él.

"Cuida bien a la princesa mientras no esté por aquí ¿vale? De todas formas, no cualquiera podría haberse enfrentado a los horrores del Templo de las Sombras, fuiste en verdad muy valiente" Era Impa, la guardiana de Zelda y actual Sabia de los Sombras.

"Estaré siempre agradecida por liberarme de esas brujas que me tenían controlada, siempre serás bienvenido entre los Gerudo, estoy segura que te volverás un gran hombre" Era Nabooru, la antigua segundo al mando de las Gerudo.

"A pesar de la confusión y de todas las dificultades, salvaste a Hyrule" Le decía Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz"

"Link… Por favor regresa a salvo, no pierdas la fe en ningún momento" Al frente suyo estaba Zelda, que lo esperaría hasta que terminara su aventura.

"Link, a pesar de que no podamos estar juntos, te apoyaré a la distancia, sé que pronto entenderás el motivo por el cual tuve que partír…" Era Navi, su querida hada.

"Amigos, gracias… gracias por todo…" Les decía a todos sus amigos acompañado de lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Ahora tú!" Le gritó con autoridad y ferocidad al Deku gigante "¡Vete para siempre de mi vista!" El deku gigante estalló en una explosión de humo anaranjado como el color de sus hojas, al dispersarse el humo, apareció una figura: Era igual al árbol-cadáver que estaba en el reloj cuando llegaron, pero estaba vivo.

"Por favor… llévame al pantano, ahora me doy cuenta de ello" Le empezó a decir el pequeño Deku "Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que me necesitaba… No habría tomado la decisión de abandonar el pantano… Por favor Link… Te daré mi poder en tu viaje…"

Link despertó de la visión, miraba hacia abajo, una máscara de Deku estaba bajo suyo, la tomó y contempló su cuerpo, había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Esta melodía es la Canción de la Curación, una melodía capaz de romper maldiciones y poner a descansar espíritus intranquilos, transformando su poder en máscaras, puedes quedártela si gustas, es completamente segura" Le explicó el mercader.

Tatl y Eric seguían mudos, hubo un momento en que Link dejó de ser deku y volvía a ser Hylian tras un extraño destello blanquecino de su cuerpo.

"Bien, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora entréguenme mi máscara…"

"La máscara…" exclamó por fin Eric con el rostro pálido "La máscara… no nos llevamos la máscara…"

"¿Cómo?" Respondió el mercader con un tono de frialdad. Violentamente explotó enfurecido y empezó a zarandear a Eric, todos y especialmente Eric estaban asustados por el violento cambio anímico

"¡¿Cómo que no conseguiste la máscara?" El mercader soltó a Eric y agitaba la cabeza con sus dos manos en ella. "¡Si esa máscara cae en malas manos sucederán cosas terribles!"

"¡¿Que sucederá?" Exclamó Eric.

El mercader comenzó a exhalar para tranquilizarse y prosiguió a revelarles la historia de la máscara.

"La máscara que me robó el ladronzuelo se llama la Máscara de Majora, un artefacto maldito que fue usado en los rituales de una antigua tribu hace mucho tiempo. Tiene un gran poder el cual es otorgado a quién se la pone, corrompiendo poco a poco su mente y espíritu. Causó tantos problemas que fue sellada para que nunca la volviesen a usar y poner en peligro al mundo. La tribu desapareció hace mucho tiempo y se perdió el conocimiento de los poderes de esa máscara por una gran cantidad de tiempo y yo en mis viajes di con su paradero. Decidí quedármela y asegurar que nadie la pudiese usar y provocar alguna calamidad, pero ahora ese niño… Ese niño ¡Ese niño tiene la máscara!"

"Ahora entiendo" Dijo Eric "Debe de ser por esa máscara que se comporta extraño" Mira a Tatl "Y también el porqué anda causando tantos problemas pero… ¿poder grabarle un rostro a la luna y hacerla estrellar?"

"Nadie sabe con exactitud la magnitud de sus poderes, jovenzuelo, pero mientras la tenga, la luna de Termina caerá el día del Carnaval del Tiempo, en exactamente seis semanas…"

"¡Seis semanas!" Exclamaron los tres.

"¿Pero no había dicho el astrónomo que el festival sería en dos días?" Le susurro Tatl al oído de Eric

"No lo se… Pero de seguro que tiene que ver con el momento en que aparecimos aquí y esa canción que tocó Link en la cima del reloj…" Le contestó de vuelta.

El mercader siguió hablando como sí no le hubiese importado que el trío se sorprendiera.

"Estoy seguro que si lograron recuperar la ocarina del jovencito embrujado, ustedes podrán conseguir mi máscara de, confió en ustedes para esta tarea para salvar Termina de su destrucción"

Eric recordó las palabras grabadas en la puerta de piedra de abajo, sobre que se abriría si salvaban Termina de un destino ineludible, al parecer, esa era la clave para regresar a casa.

"Tengan fe en ustedes, en el momento que pierdan la fe, su misión habrá acabado. Los esperare aquí, se que ustedes pueden conseguirlo"

Eric, Link y Tatl se miraron, ahora tenían una misión, una misión que debían cumplir si querrían regresar a casa.

"¿Están listos todos?" Preguntó Eric

"Lo estamos" Respondieron el chico y el hada.

"Pues vamos" Eric empujó la pesada puerta y salieron a la ciudad.

La ciudad estaba mucho más tranquila y la plaza no estaba adornada para el festival, tampoco estaba la torre de madera que estaban construyendo los carpinteros cuando habían llegado por primera vez, por lo visto, efectivamente habían regresado seis semanas al pasado pero…

"Es curioso" comentó Eric "Si realmente retrocedimos seis semanas ¿Cómo el mercader nos conoce?"

"No me lo puedo explicar" Contestó el hada.

"Sinceramente, opino que ese mercader oculta mucho más de lo que aparenta, hay algo en él que intriga" Acompañó Link.

"Si, igual siento lo mismo pero que le vamos a hacer, debemos encontrar la forma de volver a Lost Woods" Siguió Eric "Veamos lo que tenemos: Skull Kid está poseído por una máscara maligna y es su influencia la que ha provocado todas las calamidades incluido" Mira al cielo" La caída de la luna…"

"También aprendí esa extraña canción, la que me curó de mi maldición…"

"No olviden lo que dijo mi hermano" Interrumpió Tatl "Habló de traer a alguien, o mejor dicho, de "traerlos" y que se encontraban en el pantano, montaña, océano y cañón. Las cuatro regiones de Termina."

"Ahí tenemos una pista, tendremos que investigar las cuatro regiones y ver a qué se refería Tael. A Skull Kid no le gustó su mención y de seguro que ellos tienen la clave para detenerlo y quitarle la máscara"

"Empecemos de inmediato" Dijo el hada impaciente.

"Será mejor encontrar un lugar en donde dormir y comer primero" Contestó Eric "¿Ustedes vieron alguna posada, restorán o algo parecido?"

"Bueno sí… Estaba esa posada ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Eso: El Stock Pot Inn"

"¡Si! Cierto, consultemos ahí primero, se encontraba en el distrito residencial" Contestó emocionada el hada.

"Pues vamos de ahí de inmediato" Sentenció Eric.

Los tres se dirigieron a al Stock Pot Inn, entraron y ahí se encontraba Anju detrás de la recepción.

"¡Ah, hola señorita Anju!"

La mujer miró extrañado a Link

"¿Te conozco de alguna parte?"

Eric dándose cuenta rápidamente de la situación, interrumpió la conversación.

"¡Disculpe señorita! Debió de haberla confundido con otra persona…" Miró a Link de reojo, insinuándose que se calle.

"Pero… Si… Debí de equivocarme." Contestó extrañado.

"Bueno ¿Qué es lo que desean?" Preguntó Anju "Soy Anju, la recepcionista del Stock Pot Inn"

"Bueno ¿tienen alguna habitación disponible?" Preguntó Eric

"¿Tienen reserva?"

"Este… No…"

"Pues lo lamento… Están todas ocupadas"

"¡¿Cómo?" Contestó sorprendido Eric "¡Si aún faltan mes y medio para el carnaval!"

"Lo lamento señor, pero las reservas suelen estar copadas hasta dos meses antes debido al carnaval, debió de haberlo hecho más temprano."

"Entonces que haremos…" Contestó Eric de forma triste.

"Aunque… podría quedarles alguna posibilidad…" Dijo Anju pensativo

"¿Cuál posibilidad?" Respondió Eric esperanzado.

"Tengo una amiga, su nombre es Cremia y es dueña de un rancho, el rancho Romani, solo vive con su hermana menor ya que su padre y madre murieron hace varios años atrás y en esta época siempre necesitan ayuda extra y me ha pedido que busque gente interesada. Tendrán alojamiento, comida y sueldo diario a cambio de trabajar cinco días a la semana de seis de la mañana hasta ocho de la tarde. Principalmente tendrán que cuidar y alimentar a los animales y ayudar en la cosecha que tienen en el rancho"

A Eric no le parecía mala idea, había vivido toda su vida en una granja y conocía a la perfección ese estilo de vida, aunque solo podrían tener dos días para investigar las regiones de Termina y eso sería un tanto complicado…

"Eric… No estoy muy seguro… Nunca he trabajado en una granja y no nos quedará mucho tiempo para viajar por Termina…" Contestó Link un poco desganado con la idea de tener que trabajar.

"¿Pero que otra alternativa tenemos? Pero no te preocupes, vengo de una familia de campesinos y podría enseñarte"

"Yo… No lo se… Pero es cierto, no tenemos más información de donde podemos encontrar alojamiento…"

"Gracias por la información señorita Anju ¿En donde se encuentra el rancho?"

"Saliendo por la puerta sur, siga el camino señalizado al suroeste, está a alrededor de una hora y media a pie"

"Gracias, consultaremos la oferta"

"Que tenga un buen día" Dijo Anju despidiéndose.

Los tres salieron de la posada en dirección a la puerta sur.

"¿Por qué no me recordó?" Preguntó Link "¿Por qué me hiciste callar?"

"Recuerda que retrocedimos seis semanas al pasado, toda la gente que conocimos no nos conoce porque hace seis semanas nadie nos había visto".

"Eso es… cierto…" Contestó con un suspiro Link.

El grupo atravesó la puerta sur.

"Nunca había pensado en trabajar alguna vez…" Decía refunfuñando Link.

"Calma, tampoco es que vayas a morir" Trataba Eric de consolarlo.

"¿Tendré que trabajar yo? Preguntaba el hada.

"No creo, eres demasiada pequeña como para realizar trabajos rudos" Le contestó Eric.

"¡¿Me estás llamando debilucha?" Contestó enfurecida Tatl.

"¡No, no! ¡No he querido decir eso!"

Después de un poco más de una hora y media de caminata, llegaron a un arco del cual colgaba un cartel: "Bienvenidos al Rancho Romani"

A Link le recordaba el rancho al que había en Hyrule, el Rancho Lon-Lon. Había una gran zona de pastos donde las vacas pasaban el rato mientras pastaban, en el otro lado se veía a lo lejos la cosecha casi lista para recogerse, no muy lejos se veían unas instalaciones que parecían gallineros y no muy lejos de los gallineros, corrales con caballos, ovejas y uno con perros, posiblemente pastores y guardianes.

Al centro del rancho, se encontraba la casa principal, los establos de los animales, un granero y lo que parecía un almacén a un costado. Disparando con arco y flechas de práctica, se encontraba una niña de pelo naranjo. Tendría más o menos la misma edad de Link y cuando este la vio, pensó inmediatamente en Malon.

"_Recuerda Link, no son la misma gente que has visto en Hyrule"_Pensó tras razonar la situación.

La niña se dio cuenta de su presencia y se les acercó. Eric que ya había visto a Cremia antes se dio cuenta de que ella debía ser la hermana menor, era igual a Cremia y también llevaba una bufanda atada con un medallón, solo que llevaba un vestido de una pieza que le caía hasta los tobillos en vez de llevar una falda.

"Hola ¿A que han venido ustedes?" Les preguntó sin preocupación de estar frente a extraños.

"Venimos por el aviso de trabajo" Contestó Eric.

"¡Oh! ¡Al fin vinieron ayudantes! Esperen aquí que llamaré a mi hermana" La niña corrió al interior de la casa y al poco rato salió la hermana mayor. Como Eric esperaba, era la chica que había visto antes en el sector comercial.

"¿Así que ustedes quieren trabajar en el rancho?" Les preguntó la hermana mayor.

"Exactamente, Anju del Stock Pot Inn nos recomendó este lugar" Le respondió Eric.

"Anju…" Pensó un rato "Ya veo ¡Que bueno que se haya acordado de dar el aviso!, que en esta época del año, justo es la época de la cosecha y se necesita un poco más de ayuda, soy Cremia, dueña del Rancho Romani y ella es mi hermana pequeña, su nombre es como el del rancho: Romani"

"Hola a ambos" Les dijo alegremente la hermana pequeña.

"Un gusto conocerlas, soy Eric"

"También yo, soy Link"

Súbitamente, Tatl salió del gorro de Link y también quizo presentarse.

"Yo soy Tatl, un hada"

Las dos chicas se asombraron.

"¿Un hada? ¡Son muy pocas las que se ven!" Contestó Cremia.

"¡Son iguales a la de las historias!" Le siguió Romani.

"¿No te importa revelarte?" Le preguntó Link a Tatl.

"Supongo que si estaremos viviendo aquí mucho tiempo, tendrán que saber que existo ¡No estaré escondiéndome todo el tiempo!" Le respondió el hada.

"Bueno, al menos ahora sé que tendré que poner tres cubiertos más en la mesa, si es que un hada come con cubiertos…"

Y así Link, Eric y Tatl quedaron contratados, se les indicó donde y cuando trabajar, los horarios, las horas de descanso y la paga que sería de veinte rupias a para cada uno. Tatl no contaba debido a que no sería capaz de hacer mucho debido a su tamaño y no era una mala paga para Eric, la mayoría de la gente de su pueblo natal, en Calatia, ganaba bastante menos. Empezarían al día siguiente.

Después de comer un abundante asado para la cena, el cual el trío comió vigorosamente debido a que no habían comido absolutamente nada en mucho tiempo, se les indicó su habitación: tenía dos camas y Tatl dormiría en un cajón de ropa con prendas que imitaban a un colchón y sábanas.

"Sabes Link, ahora que estamos los tres en esta aventura, es mejor que empecemos a conocernos mejor" Le decía Eric cuando ya estaban acostados, Tatl dormía plácidamente en el cajón. "Eres un chico bastante extraño, pareciera que ya hubieses pasado por muchas aventuras y peleas demasiado bien con la espada para tu edad, y eso que recibí entrenamiento de soldado" Le decía esto porque antes de acostarse, ambos habían hecho un duelo de práctica y Link puso en dificultades en muchas ocasiones a Eric a pesar de su corta edad.

"Bueno, podría decirte pero de seguro no me creerías y aparte de que es una historia bastante larga"

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos más que tiempo suficiente para escucharla, además, han pasado tantas cosas locas que la verdad, seguramente no me importaría seguir escuchando más. Aparte, de que la mía es igual bastante loca…" Al decir esto, su tono de voz se ensombreció.

"¿Qué pasó Eric? ¿Por qué estabas en Lost Woods?"

"Debes aprender Link, que el reino de Calatia, a pesar de tener un rey o reina, hay muchos nobles o también llamados señores feudales que administran un pedazo de territorio que el rey les a atorgado. Muchos feudos se han formado y casi todo el reino de Calatia es realmente administrado por los nobles en vez del Rey que es muchas veces una figura decorativa. No siempre el rey se lleva bien con los nobles y en este caso, un grupo de nobles atacó la capital y destronaron a la reina de Calatia. Yo estaba en el asedió de la capital, en defensa de mi reina, pero la capital se dio por perdida y apenas pude huir" Eric hizo una pausa "Vi a muchos de mis compañeros morir Link, y cuando intenté volver a mi pueblo natal, a la granja donde había vivido, ya había sido arrasada por el ejército de los nobles en su camino a la capital y mi familia estaba muerta. Decidí huir a Hyrule por Lost Woods ya que probablemente no podrían seguirme y así te encontré" Eric sentía una profunda pena por tener que revivir momentos tan dolorosos.

Link estaba boquiabierto, ahora entendía porqué Eric estaba en Lost Wood.

"Lo siento mucho Eric… No pensaba que…"

"No te preocupes Link, no podías saberlo, pero juro que cuando todo esto acabe, volveré y me vengaré por lo que me han quitado" Dijo fríamente el joven soldado.

Link quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, era algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que había vivido.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de contar mi historia" dijo el niño de las ropas verdes.

Link empezó a contarle su aventura a Eric, de cómo había vivido en el bosque Kokiri, como había conocido a Navi y el llamado del Árbol Deku, de cómo había salido de aventuras y había viajado al futuro para detener a Ganondorf, el rey de los Gerudo. Eric habría encontraba demasiado fantástica e imposible esa historia si la hubiese contado otro, pero al ver la determinación de Link al contarla, la gran cantidad de detalles, sus habilidades en la lucha y entre otras cosas más, no le dejaban a Eric otra opción más que de creerle.

Y así pronto transcurrió la primera semana de trabajo. Al principio a Link le costó adaptarse pero Eric se sentía como en casa: la luz del sol sobre su cuerpo al trabajar en los cultivos, el olor a bosta de vaca que impregnaba el establo, ver los perros correr por ahí y a los caballos trotar, ayudar a Cremia a ordeñar las vacas dos veces al día, repartir la comida entre los animales, ir al corral de los cuccos a recolectar huevos y tocar la harmónica al atardecer. Hacer todo esto le traía buenos recuerdos y le ayudaban a despejar su mente de las ideas de venganza y organizar la primera expedición propuesta para el fin de semana: el pantano. Las hermanas eran personas agradables con quien tratar y a veces Cremia debía viajar en su carreta a realizar una entrega de leche a la ciudad: fue en una de esas entregas cuando Eric se la había encontrado por primera vez, un encuentro borrado de la existencia por el viaje en el tiempo que había realizado. Ahí Link y Eric averiguaban información sobre el pantano: ahora era un lugar peligroso, antes era un gran lugar turístico pero las aguas se habían tornado venenosas y malolientes y la familia real Deku que vivía en el pantano no dejaba acercarse a ningún extraño al área cercana al castillo en que vivían.

A veces, durante los atardeceres en que Eric tocaba en su harmónica canciones nostálgicas de su patria, conversaba con Cremia mientras observaban a las vacas pastar, próxima a la hora en que se debían llevar a dormir al establo. Tenían cosas en común debido a la vida en granja y contaban historia como la que una vez contó Cremia en que el año pasado habían recibido como ayudante a un goron que no conocía muy bien los animales pero era un trabajador incansable y que prefería dormir enrollado en su cuerpo en vez de una cama y ambos reían cuando Eric contaba como una vez su padre se había enfurecido con él y su hermano cuando una vez pintaron de color rojo a un perro de una granja vecina que todo el tiempo les ladraba y perseguía o cuando le habían atado latas a los cascos de un caballo mientras dormía y este asustado había galopado toda la tarde escapando del ruido de las latas.

Eric no sabía que pensar de su hermano menor, el igual había ingresado al ejército después de él pero no lo había visto en el ataque a la capital o en la granja ¿habrá sobrevivido? No lo podía saber a ciencia cierta.

Finalmente llegó el día sábado por la mañana y el trío estaba listo para viajar a los pantanos del sur de Termina y buscar pistas acerca de las misteriosas palabras de Tael.

"Recuerden estar de vuelta el lunes, que aún queda trabajo que hacer" Le decía Cremia a los tres viajeros que partían al pantano "Tengan cuidado que no he escuchado buenos rumores sobre el pantano"

"No se preocupen señoritas, somos buenos en esto y volveremos a tiempo" Les decía Eric sonriente mientras se despedían de las dos hermanas.

"Cierto" decía Link "Somos mas duros de lo que parecemos"

"¡Vamos!" Decía impaciente el hada "Que cada minuto cuenta"

Y así los tres héroes partieron y siguieron la ruta en dirección noreste, cuando llegaron al cruce de caminos, tomaron el camino al sur que los conduciría al pantano. Una parte del camino pasaba por un tronco caído, ,ientras lo cruzaban, Tatl vio algo que la enmudeció: habían unos garabatos en una parte del tronco, unos garabatos que ella conocía. Se alcanzaba ver a una pequeña figura rodeada de so hadas y al verlo, la mente de Tatl se lleno de recuerdos.

Se acordó de ese día tormentoso, Tatl y Tael estaban empapados y con mucho frío, mientras buscaban refugio bajo el tronco caído, vieron a un skull kid tiritando por el clima. Las dos hadas miraron al skull kid, el skull kid vio las hadas y el efecto fue instantáneo: los tres acurrucados entre ellos, tratando de conseguir el calor que necesitaban, habían ganado un amigo. Tatl entonces pensaba la situación actual, el skull al que perseguía no era su amigo, habría de quitarle la máscara con la esperanza de que volviera a ser el de antes.

"¡Tatl! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te estás quedando atrás!" Le gritaban Link y Eric a lo lejos.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Voy de inmediato!" Respondió sobresaltada el hada.

Fue así como el trío se dirigió al pantano, donde sus aventuras recién comenzaban.


	5. Capítulo 4: El pantano

**Lamento la tardanza, últimamente los deberes del colegio han sido agobiantes y no me habían dejado tiempo de completar el capítulo. Espero la siguiente semana poder subir uno más. Lo bueno de haber tardado dos semanas es que me dejó tiempo de corregir y complementar mejor la trama. Aqui viene la exploración de la primeraregión de Termina: el pantano.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

"_El pantano"_

El terreno poco a poco se volvió mas húmedo, cálido y el suelo cada vez más blando y barroso. Habían llegado al pantano y por lo que habían averiguado, más adelante se encontrarían un centro turístico: básicamente una cabaña al lado del río que circunnavegaba el pantano que ofrecía diversos servicios a los turistas. Habían oído que el camino se había tornado peligroso, pero hasta ahora, todo había sido tranquilo.

"Al llegar al centro turístico ¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Tatl a los dos chicos.

"Bueno, habrá que preguntar como están las condiciones de la región y preguntar a gente de la zona si tiene idea de el por qué el agua está envenenada" Respondió Eric.

"Me pregunto que le pasará a la familia Deku que está tan hostil recientemente…" Contestó de vuelta el hada.

"Quizás tenga que ver por el agua del pantano, o otra cosa más. De todas formas, debemos investigar rápidamente, solo tenemos dos días para volver al rancho"

Mientras Eric y Tatl discutían sobre lo que debían hacer, Link se había mantenido callado, pensando en la visión que había visto al recuperar su forma original ¿La máscara de deku tenía conciencia propia? ¿Qué relación había entre el Deku que vio y el árbol-cadáver? ¿A quien se refería la máscara cuando dijo que no debió de haberse ido del pantano? ¿Tendría o sería la máscara el espíritu de ese árbol o Deku a lo mejor? Las respuestas a sus preguntas se hallarían posiblemente en el Palacio Deku. Mientras Link cavilaba estas preguntas, se paró en seco, se sentía observado por algo distinto a sus otros dos compañeros de viaje.

"Todos… Alto…" Dijo Link mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.

"¿Qué pasa Link?" Preguntaron Eric y Tatl.

"Algo nos observa… Y no es amistoso…"

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, unas tres criaturas saltaron de la espesura. Una derribó a Eric, eran Wolfos: seres mitad lobo y hombre peligrosos. Solían ser el terror de los viajeros por las noches y su nombre una buena forma de asustar a los niños pequeños si no obedecían a sus padres. Eric se acordaba de la guardia nocturna que vigilaba por las noches los alrededores de su pueblo natal y las granjas de los alrededores para mantener alejadas a las criaturas del ganado, Eric incluso había participado en la guardia antes de entrar al ejército y conocía a su enemigo.

El wolfos que tenía encima buscaba su garganta, pero Eric pudo extender una pierna sobre el vientre de la bestia y la impulsó hacia atrás, quitándose al wolfo de encima. Entonces Eric desenfundó su espada y se acercó a Link espalda contra espalda, esta había desenvainado su espada y su escudo.

"¿Estas bien Eric?" Le pregunto Link preocupado.

"Si… No te preocupes, conozco a los Wolfos y ya me he enfrentado antes a ellos"

"¡Ahí vienen!" Dijo asustada el hada que se asomaba del sombrero de Link.

El primer wolfo se acercó corriendo hacia Link sobre sus cuatro patas y se abalanzó contra él y Link lo esquivó con un saltó hacia un lado, en el momento en que el lobo tocó el suelo, intentó arañar a Link con su garras pero este ataque igual falló debido a una maniobra evasiva de Link. El segundo wolfo se acercó zigzagueando ágilmente hacia Eric y saltó tratando de tumbarlo otra vez, Eric se agachó a último momento, pasando el lobo por encima suyo y Eric intentó darle una estocada en la espalda. El wolfo resultó bastante hábil y esquivó la estocada a último momento y quedaron mirándose cara a cara.

Eric sintió pisadas rápidas atrás suyo y supo que hacer, tomó la espada con las dos manos y con gran fuerza realizó un tajo girando sobre si mismo que interceptó al tercero de las bestias en el aire y le realizó un corte que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho. El wolfo cayó muerto y el suelo húmedo se empezó a teñir de sangre. Eric se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su segundo oponente y este se paró en dos pies, corrió hacia él y trató violentamente de golpearlo con su zarpa delantera derecha. Velozmente, Eric se agachó, pasando las garra muy cerca de su pelo y mientras aún sentía el aliente del lobo sobre su cabeza, hundió su espada en el pecho de la criatura, dando un alarido de dolor. Eric retiró la espada y contempló como el cadáver se desplomaba en el suelo.

El último Wolfo se acercaba velozmente a Link sobre sus cuartos traseros y dio un zarpazo hacia delante que Link esquivó, siguió con la otra zarpa pero igual fue en vano. Este saltó por los aires para tumbar a Link. Entonces, con el escudo, golpeó al lobo en el aire, cayendo al suelo y Link rápidamente lo remató con una estocada en el vientre, la sangre que manaba de la herida empezó a esparcirse por el suelo.

Los dos chicos jadeaban por el shock del combate y ambos empezaron limpiar sus espadas.

"¡Lo han logrado!" Decía el hada emocionada.

"¿Estas bien Link?" Preguntó Eric.

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" Le contestó.

"Estoy bien, gracias Link, ahora se ve el porqué nadie quiere visitar el pantano" Tras decir eso, guardó el paño empapado de sangre y envainó la espada.

"Será mejor quitar los cuerpos de la ruta" Recomendó Link

"Si, cierto" Contestó el espadachín.

El trío continuó su camino después de limpiar el sendero de los cuerpos de los Wolfos. Tatl no paraba de mostrar su admiración por los dos espadachines.

"¡Ese movimiento que hizo Link! ¡Y como Eric se agachó a último momento!"

"¡¿Podrías callarte un momento?" Respondió con hastío Link.

Pronto llegaron al río, las aguas eran de un color púrpuras y desprendían un olor maloliente como a carne podrida. Había una cabaña construida de forma curiosa: un puente llevaba a una plataforma de madera a unos tres metros encima del agua tóxica del pantano y se subía por una escalera. Cerca del puente habían varios carteles: "Bienvenido al Centro Turístico del Pantano del Sur, siempre abierto" "¡Peligro! Agua envenenada, no beber ni bañarse" "Participe en el concurso pictográfico y navegue por al pantano admirando su belleza natural, tratar en el interior" El trío subió las escaleras y entró en la cabaña.

En el interior habían dos mostradores: uno frente a la puerta de entrada que estaba vacío y uno a la izquierda ocupado por un hombre de gran tamaño, estaba durmiendo encima del mostrador, posiblemente aburrido por la falta de turistas.

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Eric con tranquilidad.

El hombre del mostrador se despertó sobresaltado.

"Oh, no… No me digan que estaba durmiendo…"

"Bueno… Si lo estaba…" Le contestó Link.

El encargado sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose a si mismo.

"Disculpen, últimamente no viene ningún viajero a visitar el pantano ¡Maldita sea! El agua contaminada, los monstruos que atacan a los viajeros y la hostilidad de la Realeza Deku ¡Es demasiado!"

"¡Y que lo digas!" Siguió Link "Hace poco nos atacaron Wolfos pero logramos repelerlos"

"¿Qué los atacaron? Oh no… Ahora si estoy acabado, así nunca llegará más gente…"

"¿Desde cuando empezó todo esto?" Pregunto Eric.

"No hace más de un mes" Empezó a responder el encargado "El agua se envenenó y la gente dejo de venir de afuera y hace poco, la Familia Real Deku prohibió las visitas no deku y se encontraban muy agitados, nadie sabe lo que les ha ocurrido"

Eric contempló el mostrador vacío.

¿Quién se encuentra en ese mostrador? Preguntó

"Ella…" Contestó hastiado "Aquí trabajo una bruja de nombre Koume, dirige los botes que utilizamos para llevar de paseo a los turistas pero hoy no se presentó a trabajar ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Vive con su hermana Kotake en una casa colorida si sigues el sendero a la izquierda de esta cabaña, ahí venden todo tipo de pociones medicinales. Mientras no esté por aquí, no habrán paseos por el río"

"Así que ella se encarga de los botes… Podríamos ir a preguntar a la casa de su hermana sobre que le habrá ocurrido, nos interesaría arrendar un bote para recorrer el pantano" Dijo Eric.

"O ustedes deben ser muy valientes o muy o simplemente quieren suicidarse, no me importa. Si lo hicieran estaría muy agradecido, no puedo dejar el local por si llegaran más turistas…"

"¿Para dormir tranquilo?" Preguntó Link con sarcasmo.

El encargado suspiró.

"Déjenme en paz, para mí la situación ya es lo suficiente difícil como para que un niño me esté molestando"

El trío abandonó la cabaña, había efectivamente un sendero que no habían visto que los llevó a la casa más extraña que los tres habían visto en su vida: estaba igual sobre una plataforma pero tenía la curiosa forma de una tetera y era de un color rojizo bastante chillón. En lo que sería la boca de la tetera, emanaba humo, posiblemente de alguna chimenea.

Tras entrar, se encontraron con una bruja tras el mostrador, estaba de espalda a ellos y a Link le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Cuando el encargado del centro turístico había mencionado los nombres de Koume y Kotake, pensaba que podría ser una simple coincidencia. Pero era ella: una de las brujas que habían tratado de matarlo antes y que había esclavizado a Nabooru, la Sabia del Espíritu. Link tomó la empuñadura de su espada instintivamente, Eric se dio cuenta y lo detuvo.

"¡Que rayos estás haciendo!" Le dijo enfurecido en voz baja Eric.

"¡Ella! ¡Ella intento matarme antes junto con su hermana!" Le contesto Link.

"¿En Termina o en Hyrule?"

En ese momento Link se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando una decisión precipitada

"Perdón, es cierto, a veces me olvido que aquí hay contrapartes de Hyrule…"

"¡Buenos días! ¿En que puedo servirles jovencitos? ¡Bienvenido a la tienda de pociones de Koume y Kotake!" Dijo la bruja "Soy Kotake, encargada de la tienda ¿supongo que serán turistas?"

Link se dio cuenta que ella no lo reconocía, sus dudas desaparecieron.

"Buenos días, soy Eric y el es Link, venimos a preguntar por su hermana Koume ya que deseamos arrendar un bote y no se ha presentado a trabajar"

El rostro de la bruja se ensombreció.

"La verdad es que no se donde está Koume, salió a buscar hongos al bosque cerca de aquí y no ha regresado desde hace varias horas ¡No se que le habrá sucedido!"

"¿Cree que le pudo haber sucedido algo?" Preguntó el espadachín.

"Eso temo jovencito, el bosque últimamente se ha vuelto muy peligroso y ella insistió en ir sola a ayudarme en recolectar hongos para las pociones, incluso hay rumores de Dinolfos en el bosque…"

"¡¿Dinolfos?" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

Los dinolfos eran una de las criaturas más peligrosas a las que Link se había enfrentado anteriormente y Eric solo había escuchado historias de ellos, según contaban, vivían organizados en tribus por el suroeste de Calatia, asolando de vez en cuando las tierras cercanas. Eran inteligentes, ágiles y fuertes guerreros de apariencia de reptil que causaban terror donde iban que poseían la capacidad de exhalar fuego. Eric había escuchado historias terribles acerca de ellos y le causaba cierto grado de temor la idea de tener que enfrentarse a ellos, por lo visto, igual vivían en Termina.

"No se si darla por muerta…" Dijo en un tono triste.

Link miro a Eric tomó la palabra por ambos.

"La buscaremos y rescataremos"

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó asombrado Eric.

"¡No seas cobarde, Eric! ¡Ella está en problema y nos necesita! ¿No recuerdas que la necesitamos para tomar un bote?"

"Yo… No es cobardía… Es que… He vivido tanto tiempo escuchando sobre lo peligrosos que son… Nunca los he visto y enfrentado…"

"¡Yo si lo he hecho y no son invencibles! ¡Se que podemos hacerlo!"

"Esta… Esta bien…" Mira al suelo un momento, no podía acobardarse ahora, no podía dejar que simples historias lo asustaran "¡Si! ¡Tienes razón, podemos hacerlo!"

"No se preocupe señora Kotake, ¡La encontraremos!" Le dijo Link con gran resolución.

"Si lo hace, estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes"

El trío salió de la casa-tetera y se dirigió al camino que llevaba al bosque anexo al pantano.

"¿Crees que puedan lograrlo?" Pregunto Tatl "Los dinolfos son peligrosos…"

"Y lo son" Contestó Link "Pero sé que podemos vencerlos"

El camino de súbdito cambió a uno lleno de matorrales y árboles, no había nada que indicase un sendero claro y el trío pensó que probablemente solo se perderían si seguían sin indicaciones… Cuando de pronto apareció un misterioso mono ante ellos.

"¡Vaya, un mono! ¡Que cosa más bonita! ¿Querrá decirnos algo?" Preguntó Tatl

El mono Tenía un hermoso pelaje color beige y pareció mascullar algo parecido a un "Seguidme" y se perdió por la espesura.

"¡Oye espera!" Exclamaron los tres y persiguieron al mono por el bosque. Estuvieron al menos una media hora siguiéndolos cuando se encontraron en un claro del bosque. Frente a ellos habían cuatro Dinolfos, uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder llevaba un casco y armas que lucían de mayor calidad que la de sus subordinados. Estaban en lo que parecía un campamento con una fogata y lo que parecía ser la bruja Koume atada e inconsciente, no había rastro del mono.

Los cuatro dinolfos los vieron de inmediato y sacaron sus armas, tendrían que luchar a muerte si querían rescatar a la bruja. El dinolfo líder señaló a Eric y articuló algo en su idioma a los demás, al parecer, quería desafiar a Eric personalmente. Dos de ellos se lanzaron contra Link y el tercero se quedó vigilando a su prisionera.

Los dos primeros dinolfos atacaron a Link, uno de ellos dio un tajo horizontal que Link bloqueo fácilmente con el escudo y Link contraatacó con una estocada que se deslizó en el escudo de su enemigo. Volvió a atacar con su espada pero Link se defendió chocando su espada Kokiri con la de su enemigo, este, impacientándose de cómo un niño le hacía pelea, dio un salto y estrelló su espada contra Link que logró dar un salto hacia un lado y apuñaló a su enemigo en un costado, soltando un chillido reptilaneo. Antes que pudiese hacer algo más, Link retiró la espada y de un tajo le cortó la garganta. La espada quedó manchada de una sangre de color verde oscuro y el siguiente saltó al combate. Tras intercambiar embates con Link, aprovechó un momento de descuido para golpear brutalmente a su ponente con el escudo, el que quedó completamente atontado y aniquilado por una estocada al corazón.

El jefe del campamento era uno de los mejores guerreros a los cuales Eric se había enfrentado, ninguno de los dos dejaban un momento la guardia baja pero Eric estaba en desventaja ya que no tenía escudo. El jefe lanzó una estocada hacia delante, la que Eric aprovechó de deslizarse hacia un lado, de tomar el brazo con el cual sostenía su espada y realizarle una llave que le inmovilizó el brazo. Con un grito de dolor, el jefe dinolfo golpeo a Eric con el escudo en la espalda lo que hizo soltarlo, entonces bloqueó a ultimo momento un corte que iba hacia su rostro. El jefe se echó para atrás y exhaló una bocanada de fuego hacia Eric que sorprendido, rodó hacia un lado. El jefe Dinolfo intentando, rematar a Eric, envió una puñalada que falló por poco cuando Eric la interceptó con la espada. Eric rodó, alejándose de su enemigo y se levantó. Casi al instante que lo hizo, el jefe intentó golpearlo con el escudo para intentar atontarlo pero Eric fue más rápido y salto hacía un lado y de un tajo con todas sus fuerzas le cortó el brazo en que llevaba el escudo. El jefe soltó un enorme chillido inhumano de dolor y Eric aprovechó de apuñalar a su enemigo en el estómago, retiró la espada y el dinolfo cayó de sus rodillas, aun vivo y cubriendo con el brazo que le quedaba su herida sangrante. Eric acabó con su sufrimiento con un tajo al cuello que lo decapitó completamente, el cuerpo se tumbo a un lado y la cabeza rodó por la hierba. El cuarto Dinolfo, completamente asustado, huyó del claro y se internó en la espesura.

El campamento estaba hecho un desastre y las de ambos guerreros cubiertas de sangre verdosa. La bruja al parecer, comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. Eric y Link comenzaron a desatarla.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Decía confundida "Recuerdo que alguien que me golpeó y quedé inconsciente"

"No se preocupe señora" Decía Eric "Había sido capturada por dinolfos pero ya está a salvo"

"Hablamos con su hermana y nos ofrecimos a ayudarla, lo lamento por el desastre pero esos Dinolfos fueron duros de roer" Siguió Link

La bruja miro sorprendida a su alrededor, comprobando la veracidad de la historia de ambos guerreros viendo los cadáveres de los hombres-lagarto.

"No creo haber podido escapar sola, estoy muy agradecida" Ambos chicos ayudaron a levantarla "Quien sabe lo que hubiesen hecho conmigo esas bestias, síganme, conozco la salida, merecen un buen descanso por su trabajo"

Antes que se fueran, Link examinaba las pertenencias de los Dinolfos.

"Mira Eric, esto puede ser útil" Entonces Eric le mostró un conjunto de cuatro arcos con sus respectivos carcaj llenos de flechas "¿Sabes disparar el arco?"

Eric entonces recibió un arco con sus flechas

"Me obligaron a enseñarme a usar uno, nunca me interesó la verdad, pero me decían que no está demás aprender a usarlo. Por algo me reclutaron como espadachín y no de arquero."

Ante de irse, Eric tomó el escudo del jefe dinolfo: era una rodela de acero bien hecha, de un tamaño que le acomodaba y de un buen peso, a Eric le gustó y decidió quedársela como botín, ahora tenía un escudo. El grupo salió del bosque y volvieron a la casa en forma de tetera. Ahí pudieron descansar, limpiar sus ropas y almorzar. Tatl aprovechó de comer a escondidas.

"Koume" Dijo su hermana "Estos dos jóvenes valientes querían arrendar un bote, supongo que ya es hora que vuelvas a trabajar"

"Tienes razón Kotake, creo que ellos se han ganado un arriendo gratuito, o varios quizás, ji, ji" Koume tomó su escoba voladora "Nos vemos en el centro turístico, les estaré esperando con su bote"

Entonces ella salió y se vio por una ventana volar hacia el centro turístico.

"Antes que se vayan, tomen esto como muestra de agradecimiento" Ella les ofreció un frasco con un líquido de color azulado y de apariencia espesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó con interés Eric mientras lo tomaba y observaba el contenido del frasco de vidrio.

"Es poción azul" respondió Kotake "Es la poción medicinal más fuerte que fabrico, es tan poderosa que incluso podría salvar a alguien herido de muerte si se suministra en el momento adecuado, tal vez no sepa muy bien pero podría salvarlos de algún apuro"

"Muchas gracias señora" Contestaron ambos chicos.

"Bah, no es nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer"

El trío se retiró y se dirigió al sendero de vuelta al centro turístico.

"Hay algo que me pareció raro de las brujas, Eric" Comentó de repente el chico.

"¿Qué cosa?" Contestó Eric.

"Cuando las conocí, se llevaban muy mal entre ellas y se echaban la culpa de cualquier cosa, son completamente diferentes de cómo las vi en Hyrule"

"Bueno, al parecer no todas las contrapartes deben ser iguales en todo a como las conocías de antes, en el caso de estas brujas. Se notaba como se preocupaban y querían entre ellas"

En el camino aparecieron tres monos como el que habían visto en el bosque. El que estaba al centro parecía ser el que los había guiado por el bosque.

"Oigan muchas gracias" Les habló Tatl "Pudimos encontrar a esa bruja gracias a ti"

"Ningún problema" Dijo el mono líder "Pero queremos pedir favor"

Los dos monos a su alrededores gritaron "¡Si, si, favor!"

"Esto no lo había visto nunca: monos que hablen" Dijo Link.

"Igual digo lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Pregunto Eric

El mono al centro les explicó.

"Amigo nuestro capturado"

"¡Si, si, capturado!" Dijeron los otros dos

"Fue a templo de catarata, ver porque agua mala y sucia"

"¡Si, muy sucia y mala!"

"Templo no ser para monos, solo deku, amigo atrapado por dekus y aprisionado"

"¡Si, aprisionado!"

"Por favor ¡Rescatarlo!"

"Ya veo, un amigo prisionero por querer entrar a un templo prohibido ¿Dónde dicen que está ese templo?"

"¡Ahí!" Señaló al volcán inactivo que más parecía una meseta de baja altitud "En montaña haber volcán y caer cascada de dentro, dentro estar templo catarata y de templo salir agua del río"

"¡Si, río!"

"Esto es importante, por lo visto el agua viene de ese templo y en el templo debe estar el motivo del porqué el agua está emponzoñada" Concluyó Eric.

"¡Por fin estamos progresando!" Siguió Link.

"Amigo saber como entrar a templo catarata ¡Por favor rescatar a amigo de palacio deku!"

"¡Si, rescatarlo por favor!"

"Esta bien, lo haremos" Dijo Link "Ese mono nos puede servir de mucho e igual estábamos interesados sobre que pasaba en el palacio"

"En palacio solo entrar Deku, nosotros ayudar a colarse si pasan portón principal"

"¡Si, portón principal!"

"Algo debe estar inquietando mucho a los Deku si prohibieron el acceso a los no-deku y aprisionan a un mono por querer investigar el templo, vayamos inmediatamente" Comentó Eric

"¡Gracias! ¡Los esperaremos detrás de portón principal!"

El trío siguió su camino al centro turístico donde Koume les esperaba con un bote, les cobró gratis la canoa.

"¿En que dirección se encuentra el Palacio Deku?" Preguntó Link a la bruja

"Sigan río abajo, es muy difícil de perder pero recuerden que el acceso ha sido prohibido para cualquiera que no sea Deku ¡No se metan en apuros!"

"No se preocupe, lo haremos" Contestó Eric y los dos chicos empezaron a remar rió abajo en la canoa. Tras varios minutos de navegación, vieron un muelle donde atar la canoa. Más adelante se veía una muralla cubierta de vegetación y un portón vigilado por dos guardias. Link sacó de sus pertenencias la máscara deku y miró a Eric, ambos asintieron. Link se colocó la máscara y tras un destello blanquecino, su cuerpo volvía a ser el de un deku otra vez.

"Esperaré aquí mientras averiguas como rescatar al mono" Le dijo a Link mientras este se acercaba al portón.

Link encaró a los guardias que lo miraron con amabilidad

"Ah, saludos chaval ¿Has venido a ver el castigo del mono? Le pregunto uno de ellos.

"Este… Si… Pero… ¿Qué ha hecho el mono para ser castigado?" Preguntó Link.

"¿No lo sabes aún?" Preguntó asombrado el guardia "¡Ese mono a raptado a la princesa deku y no quiere confesar!

"¡Ha engañado a la princesa para poder entrar al templo permitido sólo para los Deku y ha desaparecido!" Exclamó el otro" ¡El es el único que pudo haberlo hecho ya que se conocían de antes y se les vio por última vez camino al templo!"

"Pero… ¿Tienen evidencia de que en verdad la haya raptado?"

"No necesitamos más evidencia" Dijeron los guardias "El rey dictado su veredicto de culpabilidad y en poco tiempo declarará cuál es su castigo por no confesar su crimen, por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Bueno… Ya vendrán pronto pero me impacientado y…"

"¡Ya veo! Dijo uno de los guardias "Entiendo perfectamente, pasa y sigue derecho para llegar a la sala del trono, ahí están todos reunidos para contemplar al mono y puedes esperar ahí a tus padres"

Los guardias le dejaron libre el paso y Link atravesó el portón, frente a él estaban los monos, posiblemente habían podido escalar con facilidad la muralla llena de maleza. Estos se les acercaron y lo olfatearon.

"Tu verte distinto pero ser niño de verde" Le habló el líder "Síguenos y llevarte a entrada para buscar a amigo" Tras decir esto, corrieron hacia e palacio. Era una estructura enorme de madera pintada de rojo, verde y blanco, no se comparaba de grande como el castillo de Hyrule pero no dejaba de ser enorme. Tenía un edificio central en forma cuadrada y anexados al edificio central, habían dos estructuras que debían de ser las alas este y oeste del palacio.

El trío de monos condujo a Link a una pared llena de maleza en el ala este, lejos de los guardias, arriba se veía un balcón.

"Si escalas tu llegar a dentro de castillo, estar prohibido para todos menos guardias, corte, rey y princesa. Arriba haber puerta siempre abierta y sigue por pasillo. Cerca deber haber escaleras que llevar detrás de lugar central y ahí poder acceder a celda de exhibición, amigo estar ahí"

"Entendido, esto será fácil, ya he hecho esto antes de colarme en un castillo" Link recordó con nostalgia su incursión al castillo de Hyrule. "Espérenme y lo traeré a salvo.

Link escaló las enredaderas y entró por el balcón al castillo. Llegó a un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones a los extremos, tendría que buscar las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja.

La experiencia de Link en colarse en castillos le hizo más fácil encontrar su objetivo, esquivó a los guardias que vigilaban los pasillos y encontró la escalera central que habían mencionado los monos. Llevaba a todos los pisos del castillo y bajó por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Tras una ventana, se veía la sala del trono: Muchos Dekus estaban frente al trono mientras el rey, el deku más grande que había visto en su vida, que llevaba lo que parecía una gran esfera de hojas con ramas de de enredadera que sobresalían de arriba más un cetro que parecía hecho de algún tipo de rama. No lo podían ver fácilmente. Cerca suyo había una puerta que llevaba a la celda del mono, expuesta al público para contemplar al acusado. Debía aprovechar ahora que el rey, su corte y los invitados estaban distritos y no miraban a la celda. La puerta no tenía candado.

Link abrió la puerta y el mono pensó que era su carcelero.

"¡Ya he dicho que soy inocente!" Exclamó.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Link en un tono bajo "He venido a rescatarte, tus amigos me envían"

El mono se alegró

"¡Por fin ayuda! ¡Rápido! ¡Desátame mientras los demás no se fijan!"

Link se dio cuenta de la triste verdad, el mono estaba atado a un poste de unos dos metros de alto y no lo podía alcanzar, aunque se quitara la máscara, tampoco lo lograría. Tal vez por el poste habían dejado la puerta abierta, era imposible que escapara.

"¡No te desanimes! ¡Es más importante la princesa que yo! ¡Ella fue raptada por una criatura enorme! ¡Parecía como un Hylian enmascarado pero era demasiado grande! ¡Se la llevó al Templo de la Catarata y nadie puede acceder a menos que conozca cierta melodía que solo la Familia Real Deku conoce! ¡Ella me la enseñó por que ella quiso y no la he raptado!"

"No hables tan alto que podrían oírte…"

"Lo siento tienes razón" Se disculpó "Escúchame bien, el rey cree que soy culpable y no escuchará mis argumentos, debes ir al templo y rescatarla, presta atención a la melodía que esta canción es la única llave al Templo de la Catarata"

Entonces el mono empezó a tararear una melodía en voz baja y Link trató de seguirlo lo más bajo posible con su ocarina hasta que la aprendió, estaba asustado de que lo llegaran a oír.

"¡Eso es! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve al Templo de la Catarata, mis hermanos te indicarán! ¡Cuando rescates a la Princesa del monstruo, ella demostrará mi inocencia!"

Una voz sonó a lo lejos

"¡Guardias, hay un extraño en la celda del mono!

"¡Huye!" Exclamó el mono.

Link salió por la puerta a la celda siguió el camino de vuelta al balcón, al bajar, los tres monos se le acercaron.

"¿Qué pasar? De pronto haber gran alboroto ¿Y donde estar amigo?"

"No hay tiempo que perder, me han descubierto antes de poder llevármelo conmigo y me ha pedido que me llevan al Templo de la Catarata."

"¡Rápido, seguidnos entonces!"

Los monos llevaron a Link a una zona de la muralla cubierta de maleza muy resistente y empezaron a escalar. Con sumo cuidado los cuatro atravesaron el portón y en el muelle les esperaba Eric.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado Link? ¡De pronto los guardias se alertaron y se dirigieron al palacio!"

Link se removió la máscara y volvió a tener la apariencia de Hylian y le contó lo que le había dicho el mono.

"¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos ir al templo y rescatar a la princesa!" Exclamó Eric.

"¡Ustedes!" Dijo Link indicando a los tres monos "¿Podrán llevarnos al templo por favor?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Contestaron los tres.

Los cinco seres abordaron al bote y partieron. Los monos les indicaban el camino hacia la cascada que caía del volcán, en una parte habría un sendero que los llevaría al interior. En poco tiempo, Link y Eric tendrían que superar el mayor desafío que Termina les deparaba hasta el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo será el templo de la catarata y lo que pasa despúes. Me gustaría que comentaran si el nivel de violencia de los combates está de acorde al rango T, ya que siento que le dá un toque más serio y realista a la trama, profundizando el tema de la lucha, muerte y supervivencia del más fuerte.<strong>


End file.
